To Love Him
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: The war is over and everything is going swimmingly. Well... almost everything. Harry told his friends he was gay, and they aren't too happy about that, and he's falling for a certain Slytherin Prince, no doubt how the school will like that, and then Draco is a veela, and Harry's his mate, and- Did I say things were going swimmingly? Well this is Harry Potter, what did you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to arashi wolf princess for her birthday on August 30th on vampygurl402s request. She requested either a SBHP fic or a DMHP fic for you, and I did this Drarry. Happy birthday dearest reader.**

**The Beginning**

_The war is over,_ Harry thought, not for the first time that summer.

He breathed deeply, letting the smell of the sweet summer air flow through him.

He was seventeen now, almost eighteen. _And free. _

Harry was staying at Hogwarts for the summer, helping to clean up the last of the damage from the war. Not that there was much left to do. Magic simply was conveinient sometimes.

He looked down at the grounds from his place on the tower, wincing slightly when he saw a flash of red hair.

Ginny.

She was probably looking for him, yet again. He knew he should probably stop avoiding her, as it was an utterly cowardly thing to do, and he was most definitly not a coward, but he couldn't seem to be able to summon his inner Gryffindor.

She would want to get back together, he knew. He would have no excuses of danger or the war now. He would just have to tell her the truth.

Maybe he should gather Ron and Hermione as well. Better to tell them all at once. Get it over with. With a wave of his wand, his stag formed.

"Tell Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to meet me in the common room. I have something we need to discuss."

His patronus nodded slightly before floating off.

He walked down the hall slowly, knowing he was putting off the inevitable. Procrastination wouldn't help anything.

He spotted Draco a bit further down the way, curled up against the wall. Him and Draco had gotten over their animosity over the past year. To the point where Harry no longer felt he had to watch his back around the Slytherin.

"Draco?" he called, concerned for the blonde.

He recieved a sniff in response.

"What happened?"

He couldn't help but want to gather the young man up in his arms and protect him from all the darkness in the world. He didn't think Draco would react too fondly to that however, and settled for putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Draco. You can tell me."

"M-my father. He's- and I-" Draco gasped.

Harry had heard about Lucius's sentence. No matter how hard Harry had battled for him, Malfoy senior had been sent to Azkaban. He wouldn't be let out for another two months.

Harry gave in the urge to hold him, bringing the smaller boy to his chest. He had liked the Slytherin prince for awhile, probably more than he should. He didn't think his feelings would be reciprocated.

"He'll be out soon Dray," he whispered, praying Draco didn't notice the nickname, "Your father is a strong man. He'll be fine. He'll fight tooth and nail, and then he'll march his pompous arse out of that cell like he owns the world."

The pale student gave a small chuckle, loosening his hold on his comforter, realizing their proximity.

Harry released him before standing.

"Don't worry your heart about it Dray. All will be well. I'm always here for you you know."

The young Malfoy scoffed, "I don't see why you bother giving me a chance Potter. You know I'll screw it up."

"We all screw up Draco. It's part of being human."

Draco bit his lip, remembering that his birthday was coming soon, bringing with it his Veela inheritance.

But I'm not fully human, he thought.

"Thanks Harry."

"See you later Draco."

Then he continued his descent to his doom.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Hermione asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"You three might want to sit down."

Ginny didn't though, choosing instead to hug him.

"Don't worry Harry! I'll love you no matter what."

"Ginny, you'll probably be the most angry about this."

Her brown eyes shown, "Why? Have you found someone else? Is that it Harry? You don't want me anymore?"

"I haven't found anyone else Gin."

"Well then I don't see what I could possibly be angry about! There's no more war Harry! You killed old Voldy! We can me together again! We can="

"Ginny," He interrupted harshly, "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"But-Why?"

He took a deep breath, focusing on the place above her head so he wouldn't have to see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm gay."

The silence after his confession was deafening, making the pop of Ginny's palm across his cheek resound through the room before she ran out of the room.

"You bastard," muttered Ron, jumping to his feet,"You absolute wanker!"

"Ron-"

"NO. Tell me you're joking Harry. That this is just some cruel prank."

The defeated seriousness of his best mate told him the truth however.

"You- prick! You bloody fruit! Why the hell would you date MY sister then! You bloody well know she's been in love with you for the past seven years! Thought it'd be fun did you? Breaking her heart! Telling her you loved her when all this time," he pointed a finger to his chest, "You've been a freaking pansy!"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't mean to lead her on. I swear Ron. I didn't even realize it til we left school last year. I love her Ron, but not like that. And I never told her I loved her. I never promised to take her back after all this was over. She just assumed we would be together! But people change! I changed! I realized how I truly felt, and I'm not going to pretend any longer! I refuse to let anyone else make my decisions for me."

Hermione frowned, giving Harry a look of disapproval.

"Don't you think we deserve a bit of consideration here Harry? After all we've been through, shouldn't we reserve the right to hold judgement?"

He saw red, snarling back at her, "And don't you think, that after everything I'VE been through. After risking my neck for the safety of the world who has treated me worse than a stray dog, that maybe I deserve a little a freedom. I deserve understanding smiles, not spiteful frowns, but that is all I've ever received. I'm leaving."

"And where do you think you're going?"

He ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply and resisting the urge to scream 'None of your damn business.'

"I'm going to visit Snape. He's being released today, and I promised to help him settle in."

Ron crossed his arms, "I don't see why you waste your time with that git."

Harry's eyes flashed, "Maybe because he saved my life. Or because he's a hero. Or because he tells me stories about my mother. Maybe it's not any of that. Maybe I just like being treated like an adult, with respect. And he does that."

"Fancy him now or something?"

Harry used his magic to force Ron against the wall.

"For your information, I don't. I look to him as I would an older brother, or a mentor. But it's none of your business who I fancy now is it?"

And with that he left the room.

"You seem distressed."

Snape's voice was raspy with the strain it took to use his damaged throat.

"I am distressed."

"Care to enlighten me as to why?"

"Not terribly."

The older man patted the seat next to him.

"I'm here as a friend Harry."

The use of his first name pushed him over the edge, and the tears fell.

"I told them- of my... inclinations."

Severus rose a surprised eyebrow.

"You are homosexual?"

He nodded.

"That is usually quite excepted in the magical world. I can't imagine the Golden Trio having harsh reactions to the information."

"It wasn't that," he whispered, "It was the fact that I can no longer be with Ginny was the problem."

His professor stood, "They'll come around Harry, and if they don't, they aren't worth your friendship."

Harry nodded, feeling happier with his mentor's assurances.

Two weeks later found Harry at the headmistress' office, bracing himself for whatever reason he was called there.

When he pushed open the door, he was surprised to find Draco sitting in front of the desk, along with his mother. Minerva was looking at them with sympathetic eyes.

"Professor McGonnagall, you called? Is something the matter?"

He noticed the redness of Draco's eyes along with his shivering, and had to fight the need to comfort him. Not sure how Narcissa would react.

"Please take a seat Harry, we have much we need to discuss with you."

He placed himself in the spot closest to the upset boy.

"What is it Headmistress?" He asked politely, masking his worry. Draco hadn't cried since he saw him two weeks ago. Harry made a mental note to give him his belated birthday present after the meeting that was still in his dorm.

"Well, if you didn't already know, it was Mister Malfoy's 18th birthday a few days ago."

Harry nodded.

"As you probably also know, the 18th birthday is also the day a witch or wizard comes into their magical inheritance."

Harry nodded again.

"Well, Mister Malfoy here, did come into his inheritance."

Harry resisted the urge to huff in annoyance, biting out, "Professor, not that I don't enjoy a good story now and again, but can you please get on with it?"

He heard Draco give a soft chuckle next to him.

"Oh- yes- well- you see-"

"My son is a veela, Mister Potter," Narcissa informed him, apparently annoyed with the elder woman's sputtering. "As such, he has a mate. The reason you were called up here, is because Draco has identified his mate as you."

Harry sucked in a large breath, "You're kidding."

She curled up her nose, "I do not 'kid' Harry Potter, especially not about the health of my son."

Harry glanced down at said boy, frowning when he noticed his grey eyes were avoiding him. He turned to the headmistress.

"So, what needs to happen?"

Inside his thoughts were swarming. He was Draco's mate? Draco was a veela? Harry knew quite a bit about veela's, and he knew what an honour it was to be chosen as a mate, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Another decision being taken from him.

_At least it's Draco,_ he thought, _someone you actually like. _

"Well, if you accept Draco as your mate-"

Harry cut her off, "What do you mean if? Won't he die if I reject him?"

Draco's soft voice cut in, "I would rather die than have you accept and not mean it."

"I'm not letting you die Dray."

Draco closed his eyes, "If you accept me without loving me, you will regret it. I require loyalty. If you cannot devote yourself fully to me, don't accept. I don't want to be dependant on someone who regrets their decision to save me for the rest of my life."

Harry frowned at the way Draco spoke as if his life wasn't worth anything.

"What needs to happen?" Harry repeated, not taking his gaze from the Veela.

The headmistress spoke, "He requires your touch often, especially before the bond. It's a type of reassurance to the Veela that you aren't rejecting him, even if you aren't yet accepting. Because of that, Hogwarts will provide you with separate quarters. If you reject him, he will die. If you accept him, you two will keep the quarters for the remainder of the school year. You don't have to make this decision yet, you can just live together, and see if it will work out."

"He needs touch?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, "What happens if he doesn't get it, and how often does he need it?"

"Holding his hand for an hour or so a day should do it. I recommend doing so during meals or while doing homework. Without it he will feel very cold, then dizzy. Eventually he will pass out."

Harry blinked before facing Narcissa, "What about now?"

She nodded at his shivering form.

Harry cursed under his breath before reaching for Draco's hand. The pale hand pulled away.

"I don't want your pity. Don't-"

"For goodness sake Draco!"

Harry reached out with both hands, gripping his shoulders.

"I haven't yet made my decision, but I would like you to survive until I have. I'm not sacrificing anything by touching you. I care about you Dray, please stop torturing yourself."

The veela bit his lip, seemingly conflicted.

In one fell swoop, Harry had lifted Draco into his arms and plopped down in his chair, making him yelp.

"Har-"

"I'm not hearing it. You're going to sit here in my lap if it kills me to keep you here."

But Draco was done fighting it. He was letting the warmth return to him. Letting the safety of his mate cover him like a blanket. The sleep that had avoided him without his mate overtook him quickly.

Harry smiled down at his sleeping form, before frowning.

"Has he not slept?"

Narcissa sniffed, "He couldn't, not when he's been itching for your touch. He must be exhausted."

A sharp knock was heard on the door, before it was pushed open.

"I apologize for being late. Is Dra-" Severus stopped, catching sight of Harry, "Harry? What are-" His eyes dropped to the sleeping boy in his arms, "You're his- aren't you?"

Harry couldn't help the small lift of his lips.

"Yea," He turned to Minerva, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, to bond-"

Harry cut her off, "Professor, no offense, but I can read. I know everything that's in the books about veela. I just didn't know exact requirements for him. If this is all, I would like to move Draco to a proper bed."

"Of course Harry. Severus will show you the way."

Harry stood with his mate in his arms, shifting slightly as to make him more comfortable. The smaller boy turned toward him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Lead the way Professor."

Severus shortened his strides so that Harry could keep up, keeping his face emotionless.

"Professor?"

"Please Harry, school isn't in session. Call me Severus. Draco does."

"Of course. Severus, what do you think of all this?"

"I don't see how that really matters Harry. All that matters is how you feel. How are you taking this?"

Harry smiled, "The lack of control over everything bothers me a bit, but at least it's Draco. Fate could have stuck me with Ginny, or god forbid, Ron," he made a disgusted face, "Yea, it could certainly be worse than making me the mate to Draco Malfoy."

As if hearing his name, Draco buried himself further into Harry's neck.

"I don't expect you to accept him readily, but please don't hurt my godson."

Harry smiled, "Severus, I will never intentionally hurt him."

Severus stopped in front of a portrait of the sunset, "Anima unitur."

"What does that mean?"

"Soul united. You can change it if you want."

Harry shook his head, "No, I kinda like it."

Severus glanced over at Harry as he laid the veela on the brown couch before gazing around at the sitting room. It was done in light, natural colors.

"You like him."

It wasn't a question.

"Yea, a bit actually. I don't know if I can accept him as mine forever, but I'm leaning more towards acceptance than rejection."

"That's wonderful Harry."

Severus actually looked quite happy for the two, if not oddly saddened.

"What is it Severus?"

Dark eyes looked at the boy he had come to love like a son, "Life is a tough thing to go through alone."

Harry surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"Those who love us never truly leave us Severus, and you've got me. You've got Draco."

Severus shook his head slightly.

"I know it's not the same, but it'll do for now. You're still young you know."

He scoffed, "I'm also a greasy potions professor with the dark mark on his arm."

"You're more than that. You're a courageous potions master, who happens to be very powerful and strong. You happen to be a very caring man, if not private. You're very intelligent and funny. You've got a lot to offer Severus, you just don't see it. You'll find someone who sees you for what you're worth, even if you don't."

"Thanks Harry."

Draco made a whimpering noise, "Stop- Stop-! I don't want- please stop!"

Harry dropped to his knees beside the couch, running his hand through Draco's hair.

"Hush Dray, it's just a dream. It's not real Draco."

Draco calmed slightly, pushing his head into Harry's hand.

Severus smiled to himself, "I'll let you settle in. try to wake him before lunch. He needs to eat and if he sleeps any longer he won't sleep tonight."

"No problem."

Harry watched his professor leave before turning to analyze Draco.

He was curled up against the cushions. His usually perfect hair was mussed and his lips slightly parted. Harry ran his fingers through the light blonde strands.

"How'd I get so lucky?" he whispered, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

The one boy that made his heart beat faster than anything in the world was his mate.

He knew he would probably end up accepting the bond, but he wasn't ready to yet. Not to mention, bonding would require a few things he just wasn't ready to do just yet.

He shot a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Draco. Draco, it's time to wake up."

The blonde shifted in his sleep, "Mm. Go 'way mum. M'tired."

Harry ran a thumb down Draco's jaw, smirking when he opened his eyes.

"I'm not your mum Dray, and Severus wants you up to eat lunch today."

"Harry? How did I get in here?"

"I carried you down from the office. You fell asleep in my lap remember?"

Draco sat up with a jerk, "I fell asleep in your-" he turned pink, "Why didn't you wake me up? That is so-"

"Oh hush Dray. It's not a big deal. Your mum said you hadn't slept well, so I just let you sleep. You're not exactly heavy you know."

Draco blushed, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"You don't have to- What I mean is-" He took a deep breath, "How do you feel about me Harry? And this mate business, how do you feel about that?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. Deciding to go for the blunt approach he stated, "I like you Draco. Fancy you actually, have for awhile. I'm not sure how I feel I s'pose. It's an honour, to be a veela mate. Not to mention being the mate to someone you actually find attractive. That's a plus."

Draco was beet red and wide eyed when he relpied, "You fancy me? Don't joke like that Harry, it's not right! Don't say-"

"Draco!"

Harry frowned at him thoughtfully, not understanding why he didn't believe him. Then he saw his eyes, full of fear and a tinge of hope, and he knew what to do.

He leaned up from his place on the ground taking the pale face in his hands.

"I'm not lying to you Dray. I promise. I like you."

Draco shook his head in denial, "W-Why?"

"Why? Because- well I've got a few reasons. Do you need to hear them?"

The look on Draco's face told him he most certainly did.

"I like your sense of humour, and your biting wit, and your strength, and the way you smile at the sun, and how you curl up into a ball when you read a book, and how you bite your lip when your thinking, and how you lose yourself when you make a potion, or how your face lights up when you fly, or-"

"You do?" Draco turned cross, "Do you like how I was a coward, and how I bowed at the Dark- at Vol- at his feet? Do you like how I tortured you through school, and how I break down at the simplest things because I'm fucking weak and-"

Harry gripped his chin, "You aren't weak Drake."

"I'm-"

"No. You're going to listen to me Draco Malfoy. You are not weak. I like how you turned away from Voldemort. How you tried so hard to keep your family safe. I like how you turned away from your father's influence, and how you take off that mask when your around me. I like that Dray. I like you."

Draco shook his head, "You shouldn't. You should hate me. Hate me for what I've done, for what I am, for being your mate."

"I don't hate you Dray, and I'm not leaving you to die either."

Draco shook his head.

"I don't-"

He cut himself off, looking down at his hands. He seemed lost.

Harry lifted his chin to look in his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you Draco Malfoy."

Draco startled, "You-" he stopped before nodding unsurely, "Okay," he whispered.

Harry pressed his lips to the soft ones awaiting him, moving them in a slow rythm against the others. Harry didn't press for more than that, delighted in the simple fact that Draco was responding. He pulled away, smiling at the Slytherin.

"It's time for lunch Dray."

The blonde nodded, stunned.

"Do you believe me?"

He nodded again.

"Good."

**And that was the first chapter. **

**Next One should be coming soon, but this isn't my only story.**

**Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost**

Harry walked with Draco to the great hall for lunch, observing the changes the castle had taken over the past month. Everything was back in place now. It almost looked as if there had never been a war.

Almost.

There were small plaques along the walls near where people had fallen. Harry avoided looking at any of them, sure that he would see a name he knew. He knew them all.

The walked quietly into the hall, sitting together at the single table that was left.

"I see you brought the ferret."

Harry looked up to see Bill Weasley moving to sit across from them. At Harry's cross look he frowned.

"You know I'm only jokin' Harry. Have people been giving you trouble over making friends with him?"

Harry nodded with a forced smile.

"Your brother's been right fould git about it, but he's been a git about a lot of things lately."

Bill chuckled, "He can be. What did he do this time?"

Harry leaned back, raising an eyebrow.

"When I went to defend the Malfoys, he wasn't happy. Then, he exploded on Professor Snape about not dying. He also seems to have a problem with me being- what did he call it? A fruit? A pansy?"

"He has a problem with- but that's insane! What with me- and I think Charlie is- really? And he insulted Severus? After all he's done? "

"I know Bill. Don't worry about it. He's just mad I won't marry Ginny."

Next to him, Draco nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Wha-?"

Harry gave him a pat to the back.

"You alright Dray?"

He nodded.

Severus came gliding down the walkway to slide in next to Draco.

"Is there a specific reason why Mister Malfoy's airways are blocked?"

Bill let out a chuckle as Harry replied, "Oh cut it out Severus, Draco was just a bit shocked is all. No need to embarrass him. And drop the formalities please, you said yourself that school is no longer in session."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Smart arse"

Bill laughed again, "Now onto a lighter subject. Your birthday's coming soon, right Harry?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you might want to go get a tattoo to celebrate. I know you want one."

"Oh, I dunno Bill. I wouldn't know where to put it. Chest, back, shoulder, wrist, hip, I haven't made up my mind."

"Come on little brother! Tattoos are sexy, I'm sure Draco here wouldn't mind."

Draco's eyes widened comically.

Bill turned to Severus, "What do you think Sev? Tattoos are definitly a turn on."

Harry had to stiffle his laugh as their stern potions master blushed, "It depends. I do not find all-" he glanced down at his arm, "tattoos are attracative."

Bill leaned forward to grasp the blemished wrist, "It's only ink now Severus. I can remove it."

HIs dark eyes studied the cursebreaker, "You-"

"It will hurt a bit, but it'll be worth it right?"

Unable to speak, Severus chose to nod.

"Meet me at my quarters after dinner. You're going to want to sit down when I remove it."

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Your quarters?"

"Didn't you hear?"

Severus smirked, "William is the new defense instructor."

Harry mocked Draco's expression, "And how do you know where his quarters are?"

"I know everything Mister Potter."

Bill laughed, moving up to leave.

"Don't let him fool you. He's keeping tabs on me. Must be the tattoos."

With a wink he left.

Severus sputtered indignantly before stating, "That is the most- ugh- I know because I leant him a book on the Dark Arts."

Draco's smirk only increased, "You leant him a book? From your personal library?"

"I did."

Harry stood, taking Draco with him.

He threw over his shoulder with a smile, "You likee him."

"I most certainly-"

"He does."

"He so does."

They ran out and away from theri flustered mentor, laughing along the way.

"That was great!" Draco gasped, "Brilliant actually. The nerve!"

"The feelings are surely mutual. I'm positive Bill was flirting."

"Really now? 'Cause you're such an expert on flirting?"

Harry pulled Draco to him, stopping right inside the door of their room.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I practice often you know."

The blonde giggled, letting Harry shift closer.

"Hmm. Should I be jealous?"

Harry paused a breath from Draco's lips.

"Surely not. I practice on you. Bit pointless actually, since you're the only one I plan on flirting with."

"The only one?" Draco whispered.

"Of course."

And Harry swooped in, taking Draco's lips against his. He moved them sensually before nipping at his bottom lip. The veela opened his mouth in invitation, delighting in Harry's thorough exploration of him. Harry's tongue massaged his own, swirling and dipping around every crease and cavern. They pulled away breathless.

"And how often do you practice that?"

Harry smiled.

"Not nearly often enough," he rasped before sealing their lips again.

Draco laid his head on Harry's lap, enjoying the feel of his hand running through his hair as he read.

"Harry?"

The boy in question turned the page before answering.

"Yes?"

"What are we exactly? Now?"

"I don't know what you mean Dray."

"I mean- I know you're not ready to accept, and I understand that. I'm not sure if I'm ready to bond yet either, but you said you like me, and it's quite obvious I feel the same way about you. I just- what are we then? And do we keep it a secret? It's up to you."

Harry set his book aside, giving Draco his full attention.

"Well, I have to ask. Do you only like me because of your veela genes, or did you like me before your inheritance demanded it?"

He looked down as if embarrassed.

"I've liked you since fifth year. Maybe even longer."

Harry smiled, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Well I only realized I liked you in sixth year."

"What made you realize it?"

Harry pulled the boy into a sitting position on his lap.

"You were crying. I wanted to stop your tears but I didn't know how, then we were fighting. I hurt you and that scared me. If Severus hadn't have come you could've died. I remember wanting to hide you away so no one could make you cry anymore. That's when I noticed that I fancied you. That it was more than just finding you attractive."

Draco buried his nose in Harry's collarbone.

"And how long have you found me attractive?"

Harry laughed before placing a kiss to Draco's head.

"You've always been dead sexy Dray."

Draco blushed, giving Harry a return kiss on the neck.

"Not so bad yourself scar head."

Harry hugged Draco, "I guess, If anyone asks, I'll tell them you're my boyfriend. That seems to be about the stage we're in at the moment."

"You'd claim me? You don't want to-"

"No. Why would I? I've got the hottest guy in school, why would I act like I didn't?"

"The press- it's going to be bad Harry."

"Don't worry Draco. I don't care. If you're mine, I want everyone to know it."

"Thank you."

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For sake of the story, I have deleted Fleur. She doesn't have any place in the HP series after GoF. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm not a big fan of her. **

**On another note, I couldn't help myself. Wrote a second chapter today. I'm sure no one will complain about the double update. **

**Worth**

Severus knocked on the portrait leading to Bill's quarters.

The lady guarding it offered him a sweet smile.

"He loves having you over, I don't know why you don't just stay."

He turned red before knocking again, ignoring her comments.

"Severus!" Bill greeted, smiling wide, "Come in. Have a drink."

"Thank you for the invitation William, but I'd rather my mind remain unmuddled tonight."

Bill nodded in understanding, summoning two glasses of water instead.

"Do you want to go ahead and remove the mark," Bill asked, "or would you like to put that off until later?"

Severus hesitated, "I am... uncertain, as to whether or not i wish it to be removed."

"Why?"

His dark eyes pierced Bill's blue ones.

"It reminds me of past mistakes."

Bill placed his glass on the table, moving to sit next to his guest.

"But you don't really need it to remember do you?"

Severus bit his lip, looking away.

Bill continued, taking Severus' hands in his own.

"You don't need to punish yourself by keeping it Sev. Let it go. You have paid for your mistakes dearly. You don't need to keep a constant reminder. All it does is bring you pain."

Severus gazed down at the hand in his with a pensive expression, his vision traitorously blurry.

Bill brought Severus' hand to his lap, turning so he could see his face.

"Let it go Sev. It's time for you to move on."

Severus scooted closer before turning away again, noticing his own movements.

"I can't," he whispered, "I can't just-"

"You can," Bill interrupted. He wrapped an arm around his back, only holding tighter when he resisted.

"Don't deny yourself the comfort of my embrace," he persuaded, "I offer it as a friend if you do not wish for more, but I still offer it. Let it go Severus."

"I'll break," he rasped, "I can't do it alone."

"You don't have to," assured the ginger, bringing his other arm around to envelope him, "I am here. I won't make you do this alone. I'll hold the pieces Sev. Just let go."

And then, the ex-death eater, stoic potions master, unforgivingly cold man broke down. He sobbed openly into his holder's chest, letting it out. Bill only held tighter, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

"It's okay. Let it out. I'm here. I'm here Sev."

This seemed to only make Severus cry harder, twisting Bill's shirt in his fingers and burying his face into the strong chest.

It seemed like hours when in reality it was only minutes later that he settled, moving back out of Bill's arms. Bill still kept a hold on the man, shifting so that he was more comfortable.

"Take it please."

Bill took the offered arm, placing a kiss to the dark mass. When Severus winced he only kissed it again.

"Your past has made you the man you are today, and though I wish it had never happened, I am thankful for who you are now."

Bill pressed his wand to the darkened skin.

"You are stronger now than you were before. You treasure the small things you have been given now. The world has made it's mark on you and you have made a mark on the world."

Severus closed his eyes at the pain, biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

"It's gone."

He looked down at his arm, surprised by the clear, pale skin.

"Gone," he whispered.

Bill kissed the now unblemished skin, "You're free Sev."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Kiss my arm? Why do you do that?"

Bill cocked his head to the side.

"You have not yet given me permission to kiss your lips."

Severus' eyes widened before narrowing. He stood and snarled, "Do not play with me Weasley. I do not appreciate it."

"I'm not-"

"Enough," Severus bit out, turning to wrench open the door, "Good night."

And with that he stalked out, leaving a befuddled man behind him.

Bill let out a heavy sigh, collapsing against the couch.

"I will prove to you your worth my Severus," he promised the empty room, "and I will prove to you my honesty."

Severus slammed the door closed before sliding down the wall.

"Who are you kidding Severus?" he yelled, slamming his hand to the floor, "No one. You're alone."

=============In another part of the castle==============

_Harry thrust into Draco slowly, making sure to not hurt his small lover._

_"I love you Draco," he whispered._

_"I love you too," Draco smiled._

_He looked up at his mate. Taking note of the caring way Harry was looking down at him._

_Then it wasn't Harry anymore. It was Voldemort. And it hurt._

_"He will never love you," the snake man snarled, tearing into the blonde, "He could never love a coward like you. TRAITOR."_

_"No! Harry! Harry!"_

_"He will not save you. You are not worth saving." _

_The monster cackled, staring down at him with evil eyes._

He shot awake, covered in sweat though he was shivering. He gazed around, noticing he was in their new bed and that Harry was next to him, looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay Drake?"

He nodded shakily, "It was just a nightmare."

Harry scooted closer, waving his hand to cast a light drying charm on him before enfolding him in his arms.

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to-"

"Draco. What was it about? What happened? You can tell me."

"I can't."

"You can. It will help I promise. Tell me Dray. Let me make it better."

Draco paused before breaking down in choked sobs.

"We were- and then he- he came and said you- but I'm not worth it- and I'm scared and-"

Harry rocked him back and forth, trying to muddle through the nonsense.

"Take a deep breath Draco. If you can't tell me then show me, but I need to know. I need to know so I can help you."

Draco's grey eyes strayed to the bed as he blushed. Could he show Harry the dream? What if Harry was disgusted by- no. No, he could do this.

He looked up into probing green orbs, letting down his shields.

"You may look."

"Legimens."

Harry searched the mind before him until he saw the memory that was causing Draco so much grief.

He turned pink when he saw how it started, but did not look away until the end.

Harry pulled out looking down at the nervous boy in his arms.

"My dragon, he was wrong," he whispered, not mentioning the early part of the dream, "You do deserve love and you are worth it. Voldemort is dead, and he can't hurt us any more. He cannot hurt you."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, "You mean it?"

Harry pulled back, bringing Draco to face him.

"I do. You are worth so much to me. Don't you ever forget that."

He only nodded in response.

Harry came down to give his mate a chaste kiss, "Sleep a bit longer Dray. Tomorrow is still a few hours away."

Draco laid down on the sheets, shivering again though it wasn't cold. Harry pulled him close again, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Goodnight my dragon."

Draco sighed comfortably, "Goodnight my Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Holding Him**

Harry jumped in the shower before heading to Severus' quarters.

He stopped in front of Salazar's portrait.

"Hey Sal, what's going on?"

"He is upset young one. Try to figure out what's wrong won't you?"

"Of course."

He was let in.

"Hey Severus, whatcha got for me today?"

"A memory. Your mother used to sing to her doll when I new her before school. I've got a memory of the lullaby she loved."

Harry paused to take in the circles under his eyes and his drawn posture.

"What happened to you?"

"Do you want to see the-"

"Severus. Don't ignore me. Have you seen yourself?"

"I just- I realized I-"

"It was Bill wasn't it?"

Severus nodded.

"What did he do?"

"I just- he- I'm not sure if-"

Harry frowned at the stuttering. Severus didn't stutter.

"I think he likes you."

"No one-"

"You didn't believe him did you?"

"He couldn't-"

Harry shook his head, "He could and he did. He does."

Harry turned away from the memory on the desk.

"I've heard the song before. A memory of her singing it to me was in my vault that I inherited with my seventeenth birthday. You need to let him in Severus. Let someone in."

The older man put his head in his hands.

"I let you in. Why do I-"

"Don't give me that. It's complete bollocks and you know it. You let me in, and it went great, but I'm still not all there am I? I mean completely. Let someone love you Severus. He wants to. Let him. Let him hold you. What's so wrong with letting someone fill the emptiness?"

"Why do you think I need-"

"Stop it. Everyone needs someone to hold them every now and then."

"I'm not some- woman!"

Harry snapped, "And neither am I! That doesn't mean I don't need a shoulder to cry on! Draco is no girl, but I swear he's broken down in my arms more than Hermione has! And you know what? I hold him. I let him cry it out and even encourage it! He needs someone to lean on after all this time of being able to depend on no one! And you do too. Why can't you just accept that?"

Severus looked down at the carpet, "I need to be strong."

Harry pushed the hair blocking his face away.

"No Severus. You don't."

He walked to the door to pull it open.

"You don't have to be alone."

Severus fell back against the cushions.

"But I am," he whispered, "And it's my own fault."

Bill combed his hair back, tying at his neck. He looked down at the tattoo of a dragon on his side, black against his skin.

I wonder if Severus will like it, he thought, hoping he could reconcile with the man. He pulled on a shirt before marching out.

Severus had just finished a long hot shower and was pulling on a pair of dark pants when he heard a knock at his door. He tapped a finger to his hair to dry it before moving to open it.

When he did he wished he hadn't.

There in the doorway was William (Bill) Weasley, looking as if he had come personally to torture Severus and make him want him all the more.

"William," he said by way of greeting.

"Severus," Bill returned, letting his heated gaze rake up his lean figure, "May I come in? I have something I would like to discuss with you."

The potions master pulled the heavy wood open wider, inviting Bill in.

"I was just about to pour myself some scotch, care to join me?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Severus spared a thought for how he certainly did mind, but nonetheless poured his guest a drink.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

If it weren't for his years as a spy, he was certain he would've dropped the bottle. However, his face only betrayed him for a moment before going back to it's usual cold mask.

"Oh?"

Bill came over to him, taking his glass and setting it on the table.

"Yes. Severus, I know you think I'm playing you. That I have some ulterior motive, but I don't. Why is it so hard to believe that I might actually have feelings for you?"

"You couldn't possibly!" Severus spat, "You don't even know me!"

"Then let me get to know you. I know what you did in the war. I know how brave you are, and how intelligent. Let me-"

"No!" Severus shouted, "I- I can't."

Bill came closer, intruding on his personal space.

"Why not?"

Severus let his head drop to rest on Bill's shoulder.

"I can't get hurt again. I-"

"I won't hurt you Severus."

"You say that now! But wait! You'll get sick of it! The shell! The cruel humour! The ugliness! You won't want it anymore! You won't want me! And then I'll- I just can't. Surely you understand."

"I'll break your shell," Bill promised, "I love your sense of humour. I will want you Severus. And you are beautiful."

"Don't-"

"You don't. You are beautiful to me Sev. Every bit of you. And if we don't work out, so what? At least we took the chance! We could be something great Severus! I could take care of you, if you let me. I could love you if you let me. Isn't it worth the risk?"

"I don't know what love even feels like William. I wouldn't be able to offer it back."

Bill caressed his back.

"You do Sev. I see it. Love is how you take care of Draco, and how you protected Harry, and how you cared for Lily, and the way you fought for the light. You are loving. You can love."

Severus steeled himself.

"I'm scared," he whispered against the cloth of William's shirt, not thinking he would be heard.

He was.

Well muscled arms tightened around his bare torso.

"I know. But isn't it worth the risk?"

Severus pulled back, "Is it?"

Bill leaned forward, "Let me show you."

He took Severus' thin lips in his own. They battled together at first before Severus relaxed and let him take over, moaning into the kiss.

"Worth it."

Harry opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had awoken him.

Then he heard it again.

"Leave her alone! Stop it. Please!"

He sat up, facing the boy pulling at the blankets.

"Dray. Draco wake up. It's not real babe, it's just a dream."

Draco fought with the sheets entrapping him.

Harry ripped them away, pulling Draco's sweaty, shivering form into his arms.

"Harry?"

"It's alright. You're safe."

"He tortured her-he-I couldn't-and she-"

"It's over Dray. The war is over and that monster's dead. He can't harm anyone anymore."

Draco clung to Harry like a lifeline, letting is warmth seep into him.

"Distract me," he ordered in a small voice.

Harry thought for a moment.

"There's a song my mother used to sing to me, when I was little and couldn't sleep. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure."

Harry smiled before singing low.

"I'm lying on the moon

My dear, I'll be there soon

It's a quiet, starry place

Times were swallowed up

In space we're here a million miles away

There's things I wish I knew

There's no thing I'd keep from you

It's a dark and shiny place

But with you my dear

I'm safe and we're a million miles away

We're lying on the moon

It's a perfect afternoon

Your shadow follows me all day

Making sure that I'm okay and

We're a million miles away"

(The Moon Song by Karen O. and Spike Jonze) watch?v=SU6KFnGF9M8

I know it's super fluffy, but never fear my dear readers, things will be picking up soon. Harry can't have a year without a little danger can he?

Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine**

Five days had passed. Five days, four hours, and 15 minutes since Draco had woken up to find Harry by his side. Five days since Harry had told him all the wonderful reasons why he liked him.

_Five days._

Draco breathed a heavy sigh.

Five days seems like an incredibly small amount of time for so much to happen.

Draco no longer slept with his back to his mate, perched on the edge of the bed as if he were afraid to touch Harry. Perhaps he had been. Afraid Harry would push him away in disgust. He was still afraid. Afraid Harry would realize who he was holding and regret ever doing so.

But that didn't stop him from letting those strong arms wrap around him, or enjoying the sound of Harry's heartbeat, or soaking in the safety his warm body offered so freely.

It had been three days since his last nightmare.

It seems having your mate wrapped around you like a vine, was enough to chase them away.

Draco smiled.

Not his usual mocking smirk, or a knowing curl of the lips.

A real smile. The one that had only been present in the young years of his life. When he was loved so openly by his parents.

That love was somehow impure now. Tarnished like a photograph left out in the rain, never to be the clear memory it was before.

Draco let his clear grey eyes look out at the stars, breathing softly as to not disturb the clumsy silence.

_Peace._

He shifted on the ledge of their private room window, thinking of only one thing that could make this moment of freedom better.

A familiar presence settled behind him, wrapping him up like a warm blanket. Tanned skin pressed against his pale back.

"Harry."

He said his name as a longing whisper.

The arms enfolding him tightened in acknowledgement.

"Dragon."

Draco let the smile that was tugging at his lips form.

Dragon. Harry had taken to calling him that lately. The term of endearement made him tingle with delight.

Harry's deep voice tinged with concern filtered through the night, pulling the Slytherin from his wanderings.

"What are you doing over here in the middle of the night? Did you have a nightmare?"

The truth was that the young Malfoy couldn't sleep. He was worried. He was worried for what his father would do when he got out.

Lucius Malfoy was not a kind man. Part of Draco wanted to believe his father had deflected to the light side for his benifit, but deep down he knew better. Lucius has and still only cared for his own skin.

He was also worried about the bond between him and Harry. To complete the bond, Harry and him would have to consummate their relationship. Draco was simply not ready for that, no matter how much the veela in him argued that he was.

Not only that. There was something he needed to discuss with Harry soon. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have that conversation.

"Dray?"

Draco turned, resting his head on Harry's bare chest.

"How do you manage to stay warm?"

Harry let loose a laugh, rumbling from his chest to the air around them. He moved to sit next to his mate on the ledge before bringing the smaller boy in between his legs.

"Always been like that. Maybe it's because I'm a lion. And you, why are you always cold?"

Draco sighed, "Must have something to do with being a snake. We're all cold."

Harry cradled him close, warming up his slim body.

"You know what they say. Cold hands, warm heart."

Draco raised a fine eyebrow, "Who says that?"

"Muggle expression."

"Oh."

The silence between them was comfortable, but it held with it a lingering question, as if there was more to come and the world was just waiting for them to hurry along and say it.

"You shouldn't have saved my father."

Harry let the words register, sure that he had heard them wrong.

"What?"

Draco shifted so that he was facing Harry, pausing briefly to gaze into the brilliant green eyes that seemed to follow his every movement.

Draco took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next words.

"Part of me is thankful to you. For making it so that he wouldn't rot in that cell for eternity. That part is the naive little boy that loves his mummy and daddy, and never wants his family to break apart," Draco stopped himself before he let off in a rant, bringing himself back on track.

"But I'm not that little boy anymore. I know what my father has done. What lengths he will go to to remain in power. I have seen the cruelty that is within him Harry, and I'm telling you now; you shouldn't have saved him."

Harry shook his head sadly, "I can't withdraw my defense now. It wouldn't do any good. Lucius will be released in just over a month from now. Does he scare you?"

Draco turned away from Harry, preventing him from seeing just how frightened he truly was of his father in his eyes.

"More than you know."

Harry took Draco's chin in his fingers, moving it so that Draco was forced to look at him.

"I wish I could send him back there forever then, if only to make you feel safe."

Draco gazed at him in wonderment.

"Why would you care so much for me?"

Harry smiled, placing a soft kiss to the blonde's temple.

"I do not know why my heart has chosen you, but it has, and it cannot bare to see you look so sad. I promise you Draco, I will not allow Lucius Malfoy to hurt you, or anyone to hurt you for that matter. I will protect you."

"I don't need protection. I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can," Harry succeeded, "but I will still protect you. I protect what is mine."

Draco moved closer to read the emotions churning in Harry's eyes.

"And am I? Yours, I mean."

Harry brushed his lips lightly against the others, feeling Draco shudder slightly in his arms.

"You are. Mine, I mean. Undeniably."

Draco smiled, for the first time leaning forward to kiss Harry.

Harry looked at him in happy surprise.

Draco looked down before becoming serious.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry nodded encouragingly.

Draco rolled the different ways to say what he needed to say over in his mind, trying to pick the least embarrassing.

"Veelas- we have this sense of- loyalty I guess. To our mates. And- well because of that- we can't really- that is to say I've never-"

"I know."

Draco stopped short, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"How-? I mean-"

"Draco," Harry sighed affectionately, "I can read you know. And I have. I actually did a paper on Veelas for Hagrid once. I happen to know quite a bit about them."

"You do? When did you do that?"

Harry blushed slightly, "I've done quite a bit of extra school work over the summers since I started school. After I figured out how to set warning charms on my door, homework has become slightly easier."

"Warning charms? Why would you need those?"

Harry bit his lip, "That's a story for another time. Right now we need to finish this conversation, that one can wait."

"Harry-"

"I will tell you Dray, I promise. But right now, we are on a different subject, and it is not yet closed."

He nodded his understanding and, albeit reluctantly, started speaking again.

"So... You know that I've never- that I'm a-"

"A virgin."

Draco nodded again, bright red with embarrassment.

"It's not something to be ashamed of Dray. I happen to still be inexperienced as well."

Draco's eyes shot up.

"Really? You mean you've never-"

"Didn't really have the time did I? Chasing Dark Lords doesn't really leave much room for exploration."

Draco frowned thoughtfully.

"I'd always thought that you and Ginny had- you know."

Harry shook his head.

"No. Though she wanted to. Even if I had wanted to with her, I wouldn't have. Dreadfully irresponsible. What if I had knocked her up? Can you imagine? Pregnant 16 year old, father is none other that the boy-who-must-die. It would've been terrible."

Draco nodded.

"Do you want children?"

Harry froze, looking at Draco with a pensive expression. His eyes held a certain fear in them, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Of my own? No. I am a godfather though, and I plan to make him my heir. I might change my mind when I get older, then I guess we would decide then if we wanted to adopt."

Draco's eyes widened comically as he caught the implications of what Harry was saying.

"We?" he squeaked.

Harry squeezed him tighter.

"Yes we. Me and my partner, which will most likely be you, will have to make that decision together."

Draco couldn't help but smile at him, before sobering up for the next subject he had to bring up.

"So... I'm guessing you also know that Veela's typically have a Submissive/Dominant relationship."

Harry smiled.

"I do."

Draco shifted uneasily.

"Are you ready to- to be in that sort of relationship. It's quite a bit of work. It won't be easy for you, going from-"

"No," Harry whispered, "I am not ready yet. I don't feel like we are ready to bond and make that relationship quite yet. We need to build trust. Learn to understand each other. When I am ready to go through with all that being your mate entails, I will accept you. I will bond to you."

Draco's heart leapt, thought the veela in him didn't take his words as an acceptance, it was enough to satisfy Draco's need for reassurance. At least for now.

"I will be your submissive," admitted Draco, playing with the hem of Harry's shirt, "I know I will. You will have to take on the role of my Dominant. Can you do that?"

Harry placed an honest kiss on his questioning lips.

"I will be honoured my dragon."

**The next day:**

Severus sat in his leather chair facing the table, sipping at his morning coffee and awaiting the tell-tale knock that would announce his boyfriend's arrival.

_Boyfriend._

Severus chuckled, allowing himself to smile at the childish sounding word.

When Bill had first mentioned it, Severus had scoffed.

"I refuse to be referred to like a lovesick teenager. Boyfriend indeed."

Then his blue eyes had bored deep into his and whispered.

"Are you saying you don't want to be mine? To be my boyfriend? I do so want to be yours."

And he had broke.

"Of course I do."

And he had smiled.

He realized quickly that he had just been manipulated, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Not when those eyes were looking at him like _that._

"You should've been in Slytherin."

The knock sounded through Severus' thoughts, bringing him to his feet.

"William."

"No need to be so formal Sev. I came to chat, not to have a faculty meeting."

Severus smirked, "I apologize."

Bill moved close enough for him to smell his musky scent, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Accepted. Now, I would like to know if you are any good at chess."

Severus nodded, "I'd say I play fairly well. Why?"

The young man bounced on his heels, like he was full of energy and didn't know what to do with it.

_I know what I'd like him to do with it_, his traitorous mind thought.

_No! We're going slow. That isn't slow._

Bill waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sev! Baby are you there?"

Severus blinked, belatedly noticing that he had just been called _baby_. He blinked again.

"Have you head a word of what I just said?"

Severus fought the urge to scuff his shoes like a school boy. He hadn't been caught not paying attention since his was in primary.

"Sorry Bill, I got sidetracked. Would you mind repeating yourself?"

Bill rolled his eyes, gesturing for Severus to sit down.

"I was reading last night-"

"You can read? I'm impressed."

Bill crinkled his nose at his sarcastic drawl, zapping him with a mild stinging hex before continuing.

"Ouch!"

"As I was saying. I came across a rather interesting sort of game. You play chess you see, and for every move you get to do something to the other player, or ask them a question. They have to answer with complete honesty, and none of what is shared between the opponents during the game can be repeated to anyone else. Whoever wins the game, gets to do what ever they want to their opponent."

Severus traced his lip with his finger, "I take it you wish to play?"

Bill nodded, "It could be good way for us to get to know each other more."

"Who created this game?"

"Her name is Naadi, she wrote about it in the story Checkmate. It's very good."

Severus nodded, "I might be agreeable to this... game. What are the limitations on what you can and can't do?"

Bill smiled, waving his wand to enlarge the chess board he had in his pocket.

"There are none, but you can trust me not to do anything you wouldn't agree with."

Severus shook his head, bringing out his own chess set instead.

"Then we should begin. I'll even let you play white."

Ginny twirled her fiery red hair around on her finger, deciding to put her plan into motion. She wouldn't use a potion, she decided. Such things were beneath her. Harry would come to his senses without the use of magic, though he may need a little... push.

She pulled the strands to the side, standing to walk to her door.

"Ron! 'Mione!" She called, thankful that they had come back to the burrow with her after Harry's confession. Most of her family was still at Hogwarts, refusing to come home until Fred could.

Fred was still in a coma though, and there was no telling how long it would last. There was a chance that he may never wake up.

Though you might not want to tell George that. He'll have your head.

"What is it Gin?"

Hermione's lips were swollen and her blouse unbuttoned. It was easy to see what _they_ had been doing in the mostly empty house.

"I wanted to talk to you two about Harry."

Hermione frowned at the mention of her best friend. She really didn't have a problem with his new revelations, except for the fact that he wouldn't be her brother now.

_Unless he married Charlie. Charlie was bi right? Or the twins, I'm pretty sure they're batting for the other team. Though I'm also pretty sure they bat together._

She crinkled her nose in disgust before coming back to herself.

"We'll discuss it downstairs."

She marched down to plop herself in Ron's lap, making herself comfortable.

"Well," she persuaded, "What did you want to say?"

"I think we should try to be friends with Harry again."

Hermione was about to agree when Ron cut her off.

"Are you bloody jokin'? No. We. Shouldn't. He lead you on, not to mention he's a bloody poof and has been sharing a room with me for the past six years. I bet he was lookin' too. Perv."

Ginny huffed, "I think we should try to get close to him. I think I can get him back, and you know you need him too."

Ron frowned at his little sister, "And why would I need him?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well _obviously_, being the best friend to the boy-who-lived has it's perks. Money, Ron. Fame. You can't have that as the one who rejected Harry Potter. No one is going to be against Harry now, he killed the Dark Lord. He ended the war. He could probably commit murder and the world would still cheer him on. Harry is a _hero_."

Ron smirked.

"Looking forward to being the Chosen One's wife? Never having to work a day in your life? I'm sure every quidditch team will want us."

Hermione almost gaped at them.

_Were they serious?_

"Are you two in then? We can fake it. Being friends to Harry can't be all that hard."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, agreeing to their plan.

...

That night, as she lay in her boyfriend's arms, she couldn't help but think that yes. Sometimes, being Harry Potter's friend was one of the hardest things in the world.

Then she smiled, remembering the way he had defended her and helped her all through school. The way they had stuck together, even when Ron had deserted them in that forest during the Horcux hunt.

Yes. She knew what she had to do, but right now, burying her face in Ron's neck and breathing in his scent, that seemed nearly impossible.

**Checkmate is a really good story on here written by Naadi. I encourage you all to look it up, I really enjoyed it. That story has inspired the game in this chapter, which will be played in the next one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Checkmate**

Bill stood to move his pawn.

"Pawn to c4. Check. Why do you like Potions, Severus?"

Severus looked up at Bill in surprise.

"I like the idea of creating something new. It's relaxing. Pawn to e6. Why do you enjoy cursebreaking?"

"I used to enjoy watching the magic as it fell apart. It's quite beautiful, but I am no longer fond of it. It's taxing and always makes me feel very tired afterwards. Pawn e3. Why did you become a spy?"

Severus bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with his opponent.

"I had been wavering for awhile. The only reason I stayed in his ranks was because of fear. I was scared to turn away. Then he killed her. My best friend. I couldn't stay after that. I left because I needed to protect Lily's son. Pawn to d5. Why did you take the defense post?"

Bill sighed.

"I wanted to be in the position to help protect Harry and Ron and Ginny. I'm pretty well trained in DADA, and I wanted them to have a good teacher. Knight to f3."

Bill looked up to Severus before asking his question.

"Did you love her?""

Severus nodded, "Indefinitely. Though not in the way most assume. She was my first friend, and I loved her like a sister. To me she was family. Knight to f6. What is your favorite novel?"

"My favorite novel? That's not exactly personal... I enjoy the books by Tolkien, the muggle writer. Pawn to D4. What is yours?"

"I happen to think you can tell a lot about a person by what they read, and Tolkien was not a muggle. He just made his life in the muggle world. My favorie would be The Book Thief, by Markus Zusak. It's very poetic. Bishop to e7. What is your favorite color?"

Bill snorted.

"Your on a roll with these marvelous questions. I like blue. Knight to c3."

He stood up to walk over to Severus, bringing him up to kiss him deeply.

"What was that for?" He asked.

The ginger smirked.

"I chose to do something instead of asking a question. You were tempting me."

Severus smiled slightly.

"Pawn D to c4."

The white pawn disappeared to reappear beside the board, taken.

"Check. How was I tempting you?"

Bill pulled him close, breathing into his ear.

"You tempt me, my dear Severus, by sitting there. The picture of elegance. Your beautifully lithe form, deliciously pale. You didn't even put on a shirt, leaving your chest exposed to my searching eyes. The best part is, you don't even know you're doing it. You don't even mean to make my heart hammer in my chest when you trace your lip with your finger in thought. You don't even try to cause my skin to heat up with every look you send my way. You are the picture of temptation. Seduction in your sarcastic drawl and confident strut. Bishop to c4. Check."

A black pawn removed itself front the table.

"Do you find me attractive Severus?"

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat, working his mouth.

"Yes. Pawn to c6."

Severus grabbed the front of Bill's collar, pulling him down into a kiss. Taking control of Bill's mouth.

Bill smiled.

"O-O. Would you rather take over, or do you enjoy it when I take charge."

Severus blushed, pushing his face into BIll's neck.

"I would rather- you. Knight B to d7. What do you prefer?"

Bill smirked, "I prefer to have you in my arms. I would be willing to do whatever it took to keep you there. Pawn to e4."

He sat down, pulling Severus onto his lap.

"Does this bother you?"

Severus turned, resting his head on Bill's shoulder.

"Not at all. Knight to b6. How serious are you about this relationship?"

Bill kissed the head below his.

"I plan on keeping you forever. Bishop to b3. Is that a problem?"

"Pawn to c5. No. I quite like the sound of that. Does that mean I get to keep you forever as well?"

"That is exactly what that means. Bishop to e3. Do you snore?"

Severus chuckled.

"Now who's got the marvelous questions.? No. I do not. They have potions for that sort of thing. Pawn C to d4."

A white pawn left the board.

"Do you wash in the mornings or at night?"

Bill laughed.

"If I have you forever, I needed to know if I should invest in some earmuffs. I prefer to wash in the mornings, though I do switch it up depending on how much time I have at night. Bishop to d4."

The black pawn limped away.

"Showers or bath?"

"Hmm. A nice long soak with candles and a book sounds like- I'm joking actually. That sounds disgusting. Sitting in your own filth? I enjoy a good bath to relieve my muscles, but I usually shower. Baths make me relaxed. Not clean. O-O. Which do you prefer?"

"Showers, though I think a nice bath could be made enjoyable if I had someone to share it with. King to e2. Think you might join me sometime?"

Severus stilled on Bill's lap.

"We- That is to say-"

"Sev. I don't mean now. We are taking this as slow as you wish to go. I won't push you."

Severus nodded, embarrassed at overreacting like that.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

Severus nodded again.

"Sometime. I would very much like to join you for a bath. Bishop to d7. What if I don't want to go slow?"

Bill's eyes widened before he replied.

"However far you wish to go, is how far we will. Though I don't think we are ready for... everything quite yet. Rook F to d1. How far do you wish to go?"

Severus turned so that he was straddling Bill.

"I'm not sure William. I know I'm- We're not ready for- for that. But I'm ready for something. King to e8."

Severus sat up on his knees to get on Bill's level, taking his mouth in a kiss.

Bill brought his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Bishop to b6," he gasped before attacking Severus' lips.

He didn't even notice the knight that galloped off the chessboard.

Severus moaned against Bill's tongue, sucking lightly on the slippery appendage before it retreated.

"Pawn A to b6."

The bishop stalked off the board, frowning at the pair on the couch.

"How far do you wish to go William?"

Bill growled.

"Far enough to make you squirm in pleasured delight. Pawn to e5."

He leaned over Severus, pressing his back to the couch and kissing him again, running a hand across his chest to rub a nipple.

Severus sucked in a breath.

"N-Knight to h5."

The dark haired man put a knee in between Bill's legs, moving to just graze him.

"Fuck, Severus. Knight to d4."

He pushed Severus back, taking one of his dark nipples in his mouth, darting his tongue out to tease him.

Severus hissed, pulling at the shirt still covering his attacker's back.

"Merlin! Pawn to G! g 6. Take this bloody shirt off!"

Bill lifted up to rip away his shirt.

"Impatient are we?"

"You- didn't make a move."

"Pawn to d4."

"Not impatient, just very turned on if you will. Knight to g7."

Severus arched up to Bill's touch, letting his hands wander over the freckled skin.

"One day, I'm going to count every freckle."

Bill laughed.

"They're only on my arms, back, and legs, but there's quite a bit. Knight to e4."

Bill pressed his arousal against Severus'. Rocking slightly.

Severus gasped, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Bill's throat.

"I've never done anything like this before. Pawn to f5. Would you mind if I counted every one with my tongue?"

"I can't say that I would Sev. Pawn e to f6. What have you never done?"

"This. I feel like a teenager, grinding against you fully clothed. Bishop to f6."

Severus pulled Bill down to him, forcing him into a hard kiss.

"Knight to f6. Severus? When's the last time you- well. When's the last time you made love?"

Severus froze.

"I- I haven't."

"You're a virgin?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"Rook to f6. When's the last time you made love?"

Bill gave a deep sigh, moving against Severus again.

"I haven't ever been in love. When I was in Hogwarts, I had sex with a few people, of both genders, but I haven't shared it with someone special yet. Rook to d3. When's the last time you had sex?"

"It was before the war. I haven't left this castle except to make errands and to spy since I started working under Albus."

Bill leaned down to place a featherlight kiss on Severus' forehead.

"That's about to change. When we do get that far Severus, it will not just be sex. I will make love to you. We will share something special. Something amazing."

Severus played with the hair at the nape of Bill's neck.

"I've never been- I haven't-" he took a deep breath, "Bottomed."

"No?"

Severus shook his head.

"Bishop to b5. Will you go out with me then? On a date? We could go to the muggle world, so that we don't end up in the papers."

"I would love to. Do you want to bottom Sev? I'd understand if you didn't, though I have to admit; every fantasy I've had of you, I've been in you."

Severus moaned, coming with a shudder against Bill, who followed at the sensation of Severus' movements.

"I will most definitly have you in me William Weasley, I have no doubt about that."

Bill cast a light scourgify over them before pulling Severus back into his arms.

"Knight to b5. How do you like your tea?"

Severus smiled at the simple question.

"Strong, with one sugar and no milk. King to b5. You?"

"Regular, with no sugar and a little milk. Rook to d8. What do you think of Harry and Draco as a couple? Will they work out?"

Severus laid against Bill's chest, twirling his fingers around the reddish brown hair there.

"I think they will. Draco is a veela and Harry is his mate. They are literally meant for one another. Rook to d8. What do you think of us? Will we work out?"

"I have no doubt we will."

"How can you be so sure?"

Bill didn't feel the need to remind Severus of the rules.

"You fit perfectly here Sev. With me. I can't imagine letting you go. I'm falling for you so quickly. King to b5. I'm not going to let you be alone anymore, and I won't let myself either. You are mine now. Are you falling for me Severus?"

"I'm already fallen. There's no chance for me now. Rook to d2. Promise you'll catch me?"

"I already told you I had no intention of letting you go. Rook to f1. Checkmate."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you won, that means you get to do anything right?"

"I'm going to hold you."

Severus was confused.

"Hold me? But you can do that anytime."

"I can? Well thank you, but I do love to hold you. I think I'll take that as my reward."

"Is that all?"

"I might kiss you some as well, but that is the gist of it. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure."

"Good. Holding you it is."

"We need to make this room more... us."

Harry looked over at Draco.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it looks so- adult. Like McGonnagal decorated or something. I mean, look at the bed!"

He gestured to the tan sheets and tasseled pillows.

"This looks like an old people bed! No one would guess that two teenage boys live here! We have magic, let's fix it!"

Harry laughed at Draco's attitude.

"Okay then, what should the bed look like?"

"Hmm. Can we have yellow? Yellow's my absolute favorite color!"

Harry waved his wand, changing the bedspread to yellow.

"I think we could spice up these walls a bit. Add our own pictures and posters, like we have in our dorms," he suggested.

"Brilliant. What about the bookshelf over there? I have a few books I would like to add, how about you?"

"I've got some. Usually I just borrow from the library. I haven't had the chance to do any shopping since we got rid of ol' Voldy. The press tears me apart out there."

Draco leaned back against the couch, waving his wand to make it a black leather.

"We could go to the muggle world," he said, "I've never been, but from what I've seen, the clothes are much better for everyday use. I have only a few outfits, I bought through a friend for making potions. Robes just get in the way. We could go out for the night, do a bit of shopping, maybe grab a bite to eat."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I could get a few books as well. Maybe some muggle fairy tales. I never got to read any of those as a kid."

Draco crawled over to settle himself in Harry's lap.

"You said you'd tell me about that later. Now's later. Why did you have to use warning spells in order to do your homework in the summer?"

Harry sighed.

"I don't think you really want to hear it Dray, and it really wasn't all that bad. My aunt and uncle just didn't like magic s'all."

"There's more to it than that and I know it. Tell me Harry, please. I want to know."

Harry thought for a moment.

"I'm gonna tell you how it was out there, but you have to remember- I've forgiven them. I've moved on. The past doesn't bother me anymore. It's over."

"Okay."

"My aunt and uncle are very normal, and they were perfectly content before I showed up. When I did, they gave me the cupboard under the stairs as a bedroom, leaving the two bedrooms upstairs to Dudley, my cousin."

"They left you in a cupboard!"

"Hush Draco. Let me finish."

Draco nodded his understanding.

"When I was three, I started taking care of myself. Aunt Petunia made me wash and feed myself. When I turned five, I started cooking the meals and cleaning the house. I usually just cleaned up after Dudley, but then I started cleaning up after everyone. If I burnt anything or left a mess anywhere I was sent to my cupboard with dinner, or sometimes I was hit with the frying pan. When we started school, I was punished for doing better than Dudley. That was the first time uncle Vernon hit me, though it wasn't bad. Only a few swipes with the belt across my legs."

"He hit you!-"

"Draco! Please wait."

"But-"

"Draco."

The blonde nodded again, resting on Harry's chest to feel his heartbeat.

"After I got my letter, I was moved to the upstairs bedroom, since then I've only been sent to the cupboard for punishment. Uncle Vernon didn't hit me often after that. He beat me pretty badly when I accidentally ruined a business deal for him the summer before second year, but he left me well enough alone when I told him my godfather was a mass murderer. He made up for it though, when Sirius died. I couldn't stand for days. Aunt Petunia had to treat me while he was at work, so he wouldn't know. My magic probably saved my life then."

Draco kissed Harry's neck.

"You were abused."

"I- No! I didn't get beat often! And-"

"But you were. And neglected. That's awful Harry!"

"But it's over. It's done. I hardly think of them at all these days. What about you? Couldn't have been easy being the son to Lucius Malfoy."

Draco shook his head.

"It wasn't easy, no. But I had clothes that fit, and I was always well fed. I was only punished a few times, for not being as smart as Granger and the like. I think you've probably felt the cruciatus more than I have though."

"He cast cruciatus on you? His own son?"

"I deserved it."

"You didn't. No one deserves that. It's ghastly. It's unforgivable! I could have him locked up for that!"

"No one can know Harry! Please!"

Harry rubbed his nose at the space by his ear.

"He won't do that again. I promise. I won't let him touch you."

Draco smiled, lifting up to press a kiss to his lips.

"My protector."

"Always."

Harry deepened the kiss, leaning back and bringing Draco on top of him.

"I'm tired Dray. Lay down with me."

Draco relaxed to lay on him.

"A nap then? Sweet dreams Harry."

Harry kissed the mop of hair, running his fingers gently along Draco's arm.

"Sleep well my dragon."


	7. Chapter 7

**To Love Him**

Draco gasped as the air filled his lungs.

"It's okay," Harry whistpered, "You're okay. Calm down Dray."

He brought Harry's strong chest toward him to bury his face in the warmth.

"What was it baby? What happened huh?"

Draco shook his head and instead of answering, asked a question of his own.

"My father is coming tomorrow isn't he?"

Harry pulled him closer, rubbing his spine in soothing circles.

"Actually, since it's two o'clock in the morning, he's coming this afternoon."

"I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to wake you up. Maybe I should sleep on the couch. This is thrid day in a row!"

Harry pressed a kiss to his head.

"That's nonsense Drake. You're staying here, in our bed, and you're going to stop talking like that. Besides, you chase my nightmares away, the least I can do is help you deal with yours."

The savior of the wizarding world stood, bringing Draco up in his arms bridal style.

Draco squeaked.

"What are you doing?"

"You're all sweaty. I'm putting you in the bath."

Draco dropped to his feet, setting the water how he liked it.

He turned nervously to Harry when he was done, feeling victorious at the lingering eyes on his pale chest.

He coughed to clear the rasp fro his throat before asking, "Join me?"

Harry looked at him with a conflicted expression, debating with himself.

Draco looked away, not letting his dissapointment show as he stripped hurriedly and slipped behind the curtain. He didn't see Harry remove his shirt and trousers to head in behind him. He did however, feel him as he moved in behind him and ran a hand down his back.

All his nerves hit him then. Hands visibly shaking as he tried to nonchalantly reach for the shampoo. Harry took the bottle from him, placing a kiss to is neck.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Draco turned, putting a hand on his chest, "No."

He stared at his neck, not allowing himself to stray.

Harry lifted his chin.

"Draco," he urged, "Stop worrying. This is just a step okay. Look at me."

Draco nodded, looking into the green eyes holding him captive.

"No," Harry smiled, "Look at me. All of me. You have that right Dray."

He swallowed his nerves before trailing his gaze down Harry's body. He followed the tan skin down to his rather large half-erect length.

He bit his lip, filled with conflicting emotions.

Arousal and fear.

Harry lifted his chin again, cradling his face in his hands.

"You are not ready yet Dray, that's okay. We will wait to bond until we are both ready for everything that entails okay? I won't push you. I promise. "

Draco nodded again.

"Speak to me Dragon. What is it?"

Draco cleared his throat.

"I- um- That is- If you would like- You can- uh- look."

Harry smiled softly, moving to kiss him softly.

He roamed Draco's pale form, taking in the toned stomach and legs. He stopped at his manhood, eyes flashing up to Draco's.

"You are so beautiful Dragon."

Draco blushed prettily.

"No. I'm-"

"Beautiful. Absolutely perfect."

Draco shook his head.

"No," Harry gripped his chin, "Repeat after me. I am beautiful."

"I'm not saying that Harry."

Harry pulled him close, shutting his eyes when they brushed together to bring his focus back to the subject at hand.

"Say it. Say it because it's true. You are beautiful."

Draco pursed his lips.

"Dray. Say it. Tell me. If not beautiful, how do you see yourself?"

The blonde buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Skinny. Pale."

"Beautiful," Harry whispered.

"Coward."

"Strong," he said.

"Weak. Used."

"Beautiful."

"No."

"Yes," Harry insisted, "you are. You are so beautiful Dray. Inside and out. So beautiful."

Harry cut off his argument with a kiss.

"Say it."

"I-I-I can't."

Harry nodded, brushing away a stray tear from his cheek before pouring shampoo into his hand.

"I'll remind you everyday until you believe me. You are beautiful."

Draco turned away from him, watching the water circle the drain.

He felt fingers at his scalp, working through his hair and massaging his head.

"It's alright baby, I'm not angry."

Draco pushed back into Harry's chest, resting back on him.

Harry rinsed the soap from his hair, lathering his hands with suds to coat Draco's body with.

**It's about to get a bit heated.**

He washed him from his position until he couldn't any longer, moving down to wash his legs. He moved slowly but surely, massaging away the tenseness of the muscles. He moved his hands down to his buttocks, massaging the smooth globes.

He continued his ministrations until Draco relaxed, deciding then to spread the cheeks and run his tongue along the exposed area.

Draco gasped, clenching his legs.

"Shh," Harry soothed, stroking Draco's thigh.

"He reached in again, running his tongue experimentally around the rim of tight muscle."

Draco sucked in a breath, but didn't object. Harry crawled around to his front, deciding to save that for another time. He took in Draco's impressive length to the root, watching as silver eyes bulged and he bit his lip.

"Harry- don't-"

He was released quickly and Harry was on his feet.

"Did I go too far? I'm-"

"No I just- I won't last. I haven't- I don't want to- well-"

Harry swallowed his protests in a heated kiss before trailing his lips back down,

Harry sucked lightly as he bobbed up and down. He fondled Draco's sak with his fingers before releasing them in favour of feeling Draco's thighs.

"Harry! I'm-"

Harry slurped at his seed, releasing only when the muscle had softened in his mouth.

"Beautiful." Harry said, standing to pull Draco into a hug.

Draco moved to drop and attempt to return the favour when Harry held him up.

"I'm taken care of," Harry assured him, "Seeing you was enough for me."

Draco kissed him, "Really?"

Harry took a minute to soak in the feel of Draco in his arms.

"Yes really. I already told you that you are beautiful. You're exquisite when you lose control like that."

**All clear**

Draco turned beet red, burying his head in Harry.

The taller boy flicked his wrist, turning the water off and summoning a towel. He rubbed himself and his partner dry with great care before swepping Draco into his arms again.

"I need to get dressed," Draco admonished.

Harry nuzzled his ear.

"No you don't. We only have a few hours of sleep to get in, then you're coming with me to the bank to help me understand everything they're going to tell me."

"What do you mean?"

Harry shifted, setting Draco down on the counterpane before flopping down beside him.

"I am heir to the Black name, as well as whatever being a Potter entails. Not only that, but they have to set up guardianship for Teddy, and I want you there for that. Plus, I asked them to draw up a list of all my posessions. I want you to help me muddle through it. Think you can do that?"

Draco nodded, "Wait, Teddy? Lupin's son? What does that have to do with you?"

Harry traced random shapes onto Draco's chest.

"I'm his godfather. I have to sign over to have joint custody with Andy. I'll only have him for a few weekends here and there, and maybe longer during our breaks this year. After school I might have him a bit more, but he will be mainly Andromeda's unless something happens to her. We both agreed that I'm too young for a child and that I know nothing about raising a one."

Draco shifted so htat he was facing Harry.

"Do you want children?"

Harry thought for a minute.

"Maybe one day. Do you?"

Draco frowned.

"I don't think I would be good dad. I refuse to turn out like my father.."

Harry pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I think you would be a great dad, but we have plenty of time to think about things like that you know."

Draco sniffed.

"You know, as a submissve veela I can-"

"No. I know how dangerous that is. I would adopt. I wouldn't- Dray?'

Draco had turned from him, holding a pillow to his chest.

"I'm tired Harry," he said.

"Draco. What did I do? Talk to me Dray."

He rolled over, turning molten silver eyes on his mate.

"You don't want children of mine? You don't want them with me?"

Harry hurriedly pulled him to his chest.

"No, no baby. You've got me all wrong. I love you! Of course I want to have children with you Dragon, I just don't want to put you in danger. There is a 65% chance that you will pass away If we went through with a male pregnancy. I refuse to hurt you like that. If we decide to have kids, we can adopt."

Draco blinked away the traitorous wetness that had filled his eyes.

"You love me?"

Harry kissed his forehead.

"I do. I love you very much."

Draco smiled, kissing Harry's shoulder.

"I love you too."

Harry got comfortable, pulling Draco to him again to settle down.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours my love."

"Sweet dreams."

**Sorry for the wait, but I was on vacation. I gave a bit of Drarry goodness to hopefully make up for it. **

**Happy Reading(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Return of Lucius Malfoy**

Harry frowned at the bustle of people preventing him from reaching the safety that comes with the doors of Gringotts.

"I knew we should have worn a glamour," he muttered.

Draco put on his Malfoy mask and stuck his nose in the air.

"If we may," he drawled importantly, "Mister Potter and I have important business to attend to. He will set interviews by owl at a later date."

Most of the media dispersed, leaving only the photographers, which weren't as much in the way as simply annoying.

"How do you do that?"

Draco rose an eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean my Harry? I only postponed the chaos."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, putting an arm around his partner's waist to guide him into the awaiting building.

The Slytherin turned his head into Harry's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do that? In public?"

Harry looked at him with a befuddled expression.

"Ashamed of me now are you?"

Draco shook his head enthusiastically.

"No! No of- you were joking weren't you? Harry, I only meant that-"

"By doing this out here I'm telling everyone out there that you are mine? I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing. I'm also aware that no one will challenge me, and if they do no one will side with them. In most people's eyes, I am the savior of the wizarding world. I am the one who brought peace. The hero. I'm respected. Even adored. I don't enjoy the attention, but I much rather have the good than the bad."

Draco nodded.

"That's almost Slytherin of you," he commented.

Harry smirked as he slid his key across the table.

"The hat did want me to be snake you know," he said before turning to the goblin at the desk, "I have a meeting with Sir Griphook and Sir Binthuk."

The creature did what could be taken as a smile.

"It is recommended that you leave others outside of such private meetings."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Is it required?"

"No sir."

"Then he will be joining me."

The goblin nodded, stepping from his stool to lead them into a side room where two others sat.

"Lift your right hand and state your full name," Griphook ordered.

He did so without complaint.

"Harold James Potter."

Draco looked at him oddly.

"Harold?"

Harry nodded.

"That's a secret. Only you, me, and the deceased know."

Binthuk stood.

"Blood test please."

Harry held his hand out palm up, not even wincing as they sliced open his palm and dripped the blood onto a piece of paper.

Before he could heal himself, Draco had his hand. He traced the line with his finger, healing it quickly and placing a kiss to the now invisible wound.

"Thanks Dray."

Draco gave a stiff nod, not letting go of the hand.

"We have two contracts for you to fill out and sign, as well as the list you requested."

"Of course sir."

Griphook studied him for a moment then slid over the forms.

"You are an odd wizard Mister Potter," he observed.

Before lifting his hand from Draco's grip to fill them out he replied, "I know what is expected Sir Griphook, but I also know what I expect. My respect of you has been earned."

"Very well Mister Potter. I also have a bill for you."

The glitter in Binthuk's eyes was certainly amusement.

Harry looked down at the large number printed at the top.

"For the damage done and the dragon I suppose?"

Draco was wide eyed.

"Dragon?"

Binthuk nodded surely.

"Didn't think you were above the law did you Mister Potter?"

He signed the bill with a flourish.

"No actually, I expected it to be more."

Griphook gave his client a fond look.

"Well, considering the age of the dragon, along with the fact that under the Black name you had rights to that cup, not to mention the Potter family owns half the land in Diagon Alley including that of which is under this establishment, quite a bit of the cost was taken. You were only billed for the repairs."

Harry looked down the list.

"I own half the land in Diagon Alley?"

"So it seems. A bit more than half actually. Three quarters. Who will be your heir?"

Harry only had to think for a minute.

"Teddy Lupin will be my heir," he decided.

"Are you certain? This cannot be done unless you disown him."

Harry nodded seriously.

"He is my godson, and will be treated as such. Now I wanted to ask about the changes marriage would bring to my account?"

Draco coughed behind him and he turned, looking at his mate in confusion. He smirked, taking Draco's hand in his own once again.

The goblin didn't skip a beat however, apparently used to the question.

"They will have access only if you make it so, or if you are incapable."

"Incapable."

Draco answered for him.

"If you're heavily injured or really sick."

"Correct Mister Malfoy, or in Azkaban. The same rights are given to your heir. If you were to die, everything would be given to your heir except a monthly allowance for your spouse."

Harry nodded, considering that Draco would die soon after his death because of his veela genetics.

"You now have access to all of the Black vaults, including those that previously belonged to Lord Sirius Black, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Along with this you have the Potter vault, Evans vault, and Gryffindor vault by blood. By power you own the rights to the Slytherin and Riddle vault."

Harry looked up surprised.

"By power?"

"Yes," Binthuk confirmed, "By rights of a wizards duel, if a wizard had no heir, his vaults go to the winner of the duel."

Harry shuddered.

"I'll postpone visiting that one for a while yeah?"

Draco agreed, looking slightly paler than before.

"Unless you have any more questions, we are done here."

Harry took his list and placed it in the pouch around his neck.

"Have a good day Sir Griphook, and you as well Sir Binthuk."

"Good day Lord Potter."

Harry opened the door before turning.

"We still on for poker on Saturday Griph?"

The goblin nodded, "That we are Harry. See you then. What's to drink?"

"I was thinking skotch, but that may change if I find a good wine in one of these vaults."

"Check Evans. If I remember correctly, she had a thing for everything italian. You may find a beauty in there. Or at one of the manors."

Harry nodded, pulled Draco out the door with him.

"Will do. See ya."

Draco stared at him.

"You're playing poker with a goblin? Are you insane?"

Harry shook his head.

"He's teaching me how to play actually, and I'm helping him with chess. Apparently chess is a human thing, and he wants to learn."

Draco whistled lowly.

"You amaze me Mister Potter."

Harry dragged him down to the railing, hopping in an unoccupied cart and smiling as it took off.

"No goblin?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Griph said there had been some updates. Now only children require an escort."

"Which one are we going to?"

Harry stepped out, extending a hand to assist Draco.

"The Black vault. Sirius's. Your mother's and Andy's are going back to them. I'm waiting though. Right now your mother has access to everything in the Malfoy name. If your father takes that from her, she will receive what is rightly hers. There's something in this one I want."

He walked through the door, appearing on the other side.

"How did I go through?" Draco asked, "I'm not family."

"I held your hand."

"Ah."

"Here we are!"

Harry scurried over to the glass case against the far wall, focusing on a set of platinum bracelets. He took two from the case, slipping one on his wrist before turning to his partner.

"Will you wear it?"

Draco looked at it wonderingly.

"What is it?"

"A bracelet."

"Harry-"

"It tells me if you're safe or not. The bracelets are connected. Siri told me about them, we were going to get them from here when his name was cleared. It heats up when one of us is in danger and will let me know the location to apparate to."

"Of course I'll wear it."

Harry took a thin wrist into his grasp, clipping the trinket securely to his wrist.

"Good. Now it's nearly noon and we have to meet your parents at one-thirty."

Draco bit his lip.

"Can't we just skip it?"

Harry frowned, pulling Draco along.

"I suppose you could, but your mother would be unhappy."

"Can we step in for a spot of tea first?"

Harry pulled him into the leaky cauldron.

"Private room for Potter," he announced.

"Right this way Mister Potter," a hunchbacked Tom shouted.

"Private room Harry?"

Harry smirked, stepping into dining room.

"Something small Tom, and not any sort of soup."

"Harry-"

"Yes?"

"How did you-"

"We should eat light Draco. I'm sure your mother will want to have high tea together."

Draco gave a dumbfounded nod.

Harry surprised him by moving so that they were only centimeters apart and taking his lips.

Draco moaned slightly when Harry's tongue met his own, gripping his shoulders as he was lifted to sit on the table. The clink of porcelein plates and silver forks separated them. Harry stepped away just far enough to look at Tom in the doorway.

"That's just perfect Tom. Thank you."

"N-No problem sir."

Harry gave Draco one more lingering kiss before pulling away completely.

"He brought us chicken and bread. That sound fine to you?"

Draco shook himself.

"Uh-Yea. Yea sure, sounds swell."

Harry gave him an amused look.

"Lose your tongue Draco?"

"Might have, care if I look for it? I think it's in your mouth."

Draco's eyes widened at his own daring, thinking for a second that his remark was unwarranted. That was until Harry attacked his mouth with a hungry growl, plundering the wet cavern til he was out of breath."

"Found it."

Harry smiled, pulling Draco onto his lap.

"My little minx."

Draco scowled.

"M'not little."

Harry sucked lightly on the spot behind his ear.

"No, defiantly not. I think your size," he grazed his fingers over Draco's groin, "is reasonably large actually."

Draco caught his hand.

"Harry! We're in a restaurant!"

"Not as large as I am of course, but still... Ow!"

Harry rubbed his chest where Draco's sharp elbow had just came in.

"Okay okay... sorry. I won't make anymore comments about your... manhood. At least not while we're in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Good."

"No matter how much I enjoy discussing it."

"Harry-"

"Sorry. Sorry. Should we be headed out?"

Draco pecked Harry on the cheek.

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me."

"I do."

"I love you as well."

"That's fortunate."

"Drayyy."

"Okay. Let's go."

He didn't remove himself from Harry's lap however.

Harry lifted Draco up, expecting the squeal that usually accompanies this motion. When it did not come, he looked worriedly down on Draco's nervous face.

"I'll be there the whole time Dragon."

"I'm not ready. I don't want to see him. Please Harry, don't make me."

Harry sat heavily down on his chair, rocking from side to side.

"I would tell you to skip it Dray, but then they will request you to come alone, and I simply cannot let you go to your father without me. I wish I could keep you from him forever, but I cannot."

Draco played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Okay. Let's go."

He stood this time, though Harry's arm did not leave his waist til they reached the floo.

"I'll go through first," Harry volunteered.

Draco shook his head.

"I will. It's my house after all."

Narcissa looked up from her magazine just as they stepped from the floo.

"Hello Harry, Draco. Lucius is upstairs getting ready."

"I am not Narcissa," came a pompous sneer from the staircase.

Though he was a bit thinner, and his hair more grey, Lucius Malfoy was every bit as threatening as he was before he was sent off to Azkaban.

"Good to see you Mister Potter. I was kindly informed by my wife that you were joining us just a few minutes ago. You are doing well I presume?"

Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Quite. Though it's Lord Potter now, to all but my friends and superiors."

His tone made it clear that he didn't think of Lucius as either.

"Yes," he gave a thin lipped smile, "My apologies Lord Potter. May I ask why you are joining us? I didn't realize you and my son had gotten so close."

He looked disdainfully at the offending appendage that was placed loosely on his son's waist.

Draco coughed, "Things have changed since you've been away father."

"That," he spat, "is obvious. How did this come about?"

Harry tightened his hold in reassurance before lying to the obviously clueless Malfoy.

"Severus needed a bit of help after getting out of the hospital wing. We bonded over our time there."

Lucius nodded, buying it.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Harry kept a calming hand on Draco's thigh for the duration of the evening. Stiff farewells were given before Harry stepped through the floo.

As he disappeared Draco made to follow, stopped by the command of his father's voice.

"Draco. Come. I have something I wish to show you."

He put on his best mask before turning back to him and following him to his office. He watched nervously as silencing and locking charms were cast on the area.

"Has he had you yet?"

Draco swallowed his nervousness.

"No. We're not-"

"He doesn't want you," he snarled, "That's what you meant right?"

"Of course he does! He does, we just-"

"He. Doesn't. Want. You." Lucius approached him with every word, "And he never will. Did you actually believe he would? The great Harry Potter? I saw the way he was watching you. Your his little prize Draco. His toy. I bet he isn't even gay. He want to show you off like a trophy then throw you away. He doesn't want you."

Draco closed his eyes against his father's words.

"Harry wants me. Harry loves me. You're wrong!"

The slap was hard against his cheek, bringing hot tears to his eyes. He reached for his wand only to find it wasn't there. He eyes widened in alarm.

"Liar! You don't get love you insolent fool! Traitors like you aren't forgiven simply for being pretty. You disgust me. I bet you beg for him don't you? Like the little slut that you are."

Harry stood by the floo for a minute, getting more fearful as every second passed. A sharp heat in his wrist made up his mind for him and he went back through.

"Where is Draco?"

Narcissa looked surprised.

"Don't you worry. Lucius just went to speak with him in his office. He'll be out soon."

Harry rushed to the door, trying to figure out how to dismantle the wards.

"And you are aren't you?" Lucius' voice filtered through, "A little whore. You want my cock you slut? Think a little tart like you can take it?"

Harry pushed his magic frantically into the wards, pushing them apart.

Draco was pressed against the wall, his pants around his knees as his father's hand reached for him. Frozen by both fear and magic.

"Please," he begged, "don't. Please. Leave me alone."

Lucius grasped him harshly, pulling him around and throwing him on his desk.

"Keep begging you whore. I'm going to tear you apart. Harry won't even let you grace his arm when he realizes you've been used. Used by me. Will he still love you then? When you're broken?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Lucius was thrown against the wall by the force of Harry's magic so hard he was knocked out. Draco pushed against his bindings.

"Oh baby, what has he done to you?" Harry waved his hand, undoing the lock on Draco before gathering him up into his lap.

"That sick bastards going to Azkaban for a very long time. That is, if I don't kill him."

Draco stayed silent, staring at the limp form of his father against the wall.

Harry noticed his inattention and picked him up, pulling up his trousers as well. He sent a patronus to Kingsley before leading Draco back to the sitting room.

"Cissa!"

She came from the kitchen looked pale and shaken.

"What happened?" She cried at the quickly forming bruise on her son's face along with the blood coming from his lip, "What did happened to my baby?"

"I'm sending your husband to Azkaban, and he won't be coming back," Harry said as he healed the broken skin.

"Draco? Are you alright love?"

Silver eyes looked up at him with no emotion within their depths.

Empty.

"He's blocking it out. I need to get him out of here. Kingsley!"

The dark man stepped from the floo, followed by three other aurors.

"I got your call Harry, what has happened?"

"Lucius needs to be put back King, for attempted rape and child abuse."

Kingley's mouth dropped open.

"Attempted-" he took in Draco's ratchet appearance and drawn expression, "I see. Do you have any evidence that can be used in court?"

Harry held his wand to his head, pulling the memory from his mind.

"This should be enough. And King?"

"Yea?"

"I want this kept as quiet as possible yea? I'm sure Draco would prefer if the world didn't know what happened."

"What can I say Harry?"

"Say that I realized I had been too forgiving, and after getting some information from Draco, found him to be guilty of more crimes."

He sighed.

"I'll get it done Harry. You're lucky I like you, or I wouldn't go through all this trouble."

"Thanks."

"Get him somewhere Harry. Take him away from here."

"I'll call soon, when he's more- talkative."

"Will do."

Harry led Draco to the floo, pulling him close enough to floo the both of them.

"Dray?"

"It's okay."

Harry led him to the bath, pulling away his clothes and throwing them to the floor.

"What?"

Draco breathed deep, following Harry's movements.

"That you don't want me. It's okay. I forgive you. I don't know if I'd want me either."

Harry paused, moving his head down so that he was looking into Draco's eyes.

"Of course I still want you Dragon."

Draco shook his head, stepping out of the boxers that Harry had just pulled down.

"You don't need to stay. I know you're disgusted. This isn't the first time he's- touched me. He's never gotten so far before but," he shrugged, "still. I've been tainted by my own father."

Harry hugged Draco's naked body to his fully clothed one, mindful of the miniscule flinch Draco made.

"You are not tainted, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Draco Malfoy. Your poor excuse for a father will not take that from us."

Draco was set in the steaming bath.

"It's okay Harry. No need to spare my feelings."

Harry leaned down.

"May I touch you Drake?"

Draco nodded his assent.

"Don't see why you would. Why would you want to?"

Harry stripped himself before slipping in behind Draco and pulling the young man to his chest.

"Because I love you."

Draco shook his head, bring his knees forth to curl into a fetal position.

Harry picked up the ball of Draco and deposited him onto his lap, wrapping him up in the safety of his limbs.

"You're still beautiful."

Draco let loose a broken sob into Harry's chest, losing his mask.

"Let it out baby. Let it out. I'm right here. I'll always be here."

He continued murmering nonsense to Draco, who was crying openly now.

"You- You still want me? Even after- after he-"

Harry rubbed his back.

"I want you Draco. I love you. I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you baby."

Draco adjusted in his lap to get more comfortable. He winded up straddling Harry's waist and resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"My dragon. How beautiful you are," Harry whispered.

"When will we bond Harry?"

Harry squeezed Draco close.

"Whenever your ready. I want to make it special. When you're ready, I'll accept you, and I'll take you to my beachouse. We have 24 hours after acceptance right?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm going to make it as painless and as pleasurable for you as possible Dray."

He nuzzled Harry's neck.

"I can hardly wait Harry," he whispered, "for the day you make love to me."

Harry smiled.

"I await that day with a bated breath."

Draco rocked slightly, causing them to brush together and create a delicious friction.

"Move with me Harry."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dray? You just went through a very traumatic experience."

"Do you want me Harry?"

"Of course."

"Prove it."

Harry rocked them both, making the water swish back and forth in the tub.

Draco arched back as he neared completion, moaning as it took him.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered.

Draco sighed.

Harry unfolded them, taking Draco in his arms to the bed.

He laid back, pulling Draco up to use him as a body pillow.

"I love you my Dragon. I'll never let him hurt you again."

Draco curled up to him, letting sleep overtake him.

"I believe you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Birthday**

"Harry!"

Hermione's cheerful voice traveled to him, diverting his attention from his rather excitable godson.

He forced his expression to remain nuetral.

"'Mione. How has your summer been?"

She brought him in for a hug, only slightly hurt when he did not return it.

"Terrible. I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean what I said, honest! You're my best friend!"

He looked at her critically, holding her at arms length.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm gay? Not even a bit?"

She shook her head quickly.

"I was only angry because you hadn't told me sooner Harry. I don't give a rats arse what gender you prefer your partner to be, as long as they are kind to you."

Harry smiled, bringing her in for a hug.

"He is," he said.

Before she could ask who, she felt Harry release her, running to an upset looking Malfoy in the doorway.

"Draco," Harry reached for him.

"Don't," he hissed, "Not til you tell me what you were doing with your arms around that chit."

Harry frowned at him.

"Watch your tone with me. I'm not doing anything wrong by hugging my friend. It's only Hermione."

Draco sniffed.

"I don't- I suppose I just can't-" Draco slumped in apparent defeat, voice going soft, "Sorry."

Harry moved forward to embrace him, trying to muddle through his odd reaction.

"I'm not angry dragon, only confused. Why are you bothered?"

Draco turned his face into his holder's neck.

"I just don't like it," he admitted softly, "When you hold her like that."

Harry pulled away.

"You're jealous? Of Hermione?"

Draco looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed of his stupidity.

"Drake," Harry admonished, bringing him closer again, "Hermione is like a sister to me. Nothing more. My heart and soul belong to you, my dragon."

Draco nodded in understanding, feeling a bit more reassured.

"Come. Teddy wants to say goodbye before Andy comes for him. He seems to quite like you."

Draco followed, restraining himself from grinning stupidly when his hand was clasped.

"Dwayyyy-co!" the boy squealed, reaching up to be held.

"Hey Teddy bear! Are you having fun with Uncle Harry?"

The two-year-old gave a gap-toothed grin.

"Unca Hawwy gave me kool-aid!"

Draco lifted the boy to his hip, smiling at the red mustache on his lips.

"Did he? Was it good?"

"Gramma ony lets me have juice."

"Are you ready to go back to grandma?"

Crocodile tears filled his eyes.

"You-You don' wanna pway with me no more?"

"Of course I do, but grandma wants to play too. We have to share."

Teddy frowned at him.

"Can I have a cookie?"

Draco smirked.

"Yes my little Slytherin-in-training, you can have a cookie. Only if you're good for grandma though."

"I pwomise! I'll be super good. Gooder than good. I'll be goodest."

Draco laughed, setting the child down.

"You better."

Harry chuckled, pulling his boyfriend into his side.

"Did Ron come Hermione?"

She nodded, "Him and Ginny too," She leaned forward, "There lying to you Harry. They're going to act nice, but it's all fake. I'm so sorry Harry, but they want to use you."

He frowned.

"I expected something like that. I'll be kind, but cautious. Thanks for the warning."

"Harry mate! Happy Birthday!"

Harry adopted a smile for his upcoming friend.

"Hello Ron."

"Look, I overreacted eariler. You'll forgive me right mate? I really didn't mean it."

"Of course Ron."

The youngest Weasley narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't realize you and Draco had gotten so..." she curled her lip, "close."

Harry lifted an eyebrow at her.

"It seems you've missed quite a bit then. Draco and I have been going steady for two months now."

She crossed her arms.

"Harry! You know better! You supposed to be with-"

She received a sharp elbow from her brother, silencing her.

"Whatever makes you happy Harry. I'll love you no matter what."

Draco pulled forward, his veela telling him to take his mate from her.

Harry pulled him back.

"Just as I love Draco, Ginevra."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's only been two months! How could you possible love him?"

Harry leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Draco is my other half. I don't expect you to understand, but I do expect acceptance. If you can't accept him as a part of my life then you will have to do without being my friend."

Ron's mouth fell open, "You'd pick that ferret over us? I've been your best mate since first year!"

"I've changed since then Ron, and so have you. So has he."

Ginny smiled.

"Well, I support you. When's the party?"

Harry rubbed Draco's arm, a movement that her eyes followed angrily.

"This is it. I was planning on just spending it with Draco and Teddy. Bill and Severus were going to come for lunch, then we were going to go for a date out on the town."

Ron stepped in.

"We should all go out mate. For your birthday."

Harry denied him.

"Sorry, but I want tonight to be just me and my love. That's why Andy is picking Teddy up before lunch."

Just then, said woman entered the great hall, bringing with her the defense and potions professors.

"Gramma!"

Bill laughed before noticing his brother.

"Ronald," he questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Harry's birthday."

"Last thing I heard, you were not on too friendly terms with Harry."

"Well he's my brother in all but blood, I don't hold a grudge too long."

Severus put a calming hand on his arm, keeping him from delivering a scathing retort.

"Harry is a grown man," he reminded him, "he can handle himself and his friends."

Bill nodded.

"You're right Sev. Sorry."

"No harm done."

Bill smiled at his boyfriend, placing a light kiss to his thin lips.

"So I am forgiven?"

"Hmm... I suppose."

Ron made a noise somewhere between a gag and a choke.

"What is the bloody blazing hell in going on here? Why are you kissing the greasy old bat?"

Bill was in Ron's face within the second.

"That bat happens to be my boyfriend, and I don't appreciate your reamrks toward him."

Ron crinkled his nose in digust.

"You are revolting. He's at least ten years older than you!"

"Exactly ten years actually. Not that that means anything in the wizarding world. You are aware that we can live well past one-hundred."

"You should find a younger one Bill, he doesn't deserve you."

Bill pushed his brother away, turning to go to his retreating love.

"He is more than deserving. I don't want someone younger, I want Severus Snape."

He wrapped his arms around Severus, pulling his back to him.

Severus fought the hold, trying not to break down in the hall.

"My Severus. Relax darling. His words are empty. Meaningless."

"I am older. I am tainted."

"You are beautiful and you are mine. I told you I wasn't one for short flings. I want you for a lifetime. For always."

"Always?"

"Always my love."

Severus turned to him rising up for a kiss that he was willingly granted.

The noon-time party ony went downhill from there. Ron mainly sat in the corner, complaining to Hermione, who happened to be reading and not listening to word that came from his mouth.

She did stop to listen however, when she heard Ginny approach Draco while Harry was leading Andy and Teddy to the gates.

"He doesn't really love you," she said, "He is only confused. He loves me. As soon as he is done with this little phase of his, he'll leave you out to rot. We were meant to be together see?"

What she didn't see was Harry coming up behind her with a look that could kill.

"Ginny?" he snapped, "Could I bother you a minute? I need to speak with you."

He didn't wait for her response, yanking her to the area by the food table.

"How dare you?" he snarled, "How dare you speak to my mate in such a way? Putting these ideas into his head!"

"Harry! You're meant to be with me! Don't you understand?"

"No! I bloody well don't! You need to leave us the fuck alone! You have no business here!"

She gripped his shoulders.

"I love you Harry!"

"I don't love-"

She cut him off by smooshing her face to his.

He forced her off of him, not caring that she landing in the punch bowl.

"Get out."

He turned quickly, searching for his mate who had disappeared.

"Shite. Hermione! Bill! Severus! I'm leaving! See that Ginevra is brought home immediately."

He exited quickly, running to their rooms.

"Draco!" he called, "Where are you?"

Draco was at the door to their rooms, shivering with the overbearing cold that came with the rejection.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously:**_

_Draco was at the door to their rooms, shivering with the overbearing cold that came with the rejection._

**The Bonding**

"Draco! I didn't kiss her!"

Draco curled in on himself.

"Just let me alone. I know you don't want me."

Harry felt like shaking the boy, barely managing to restrain himself.

"I do want you Draco! I do! I want to accept you! I want to be with you for always! Don't you understand? I don't want her!"

He shook his head.

"I should've known," came the defeated mumble, "that you wouldn't want me. Not after what happened. You are an angel, and I am a tainted soul that tied itself to you. I am so sorry."

Harry kneeled in front of him, placing kisses all over his face.

"I want you. Understand that. I do. I will not reject you."

Draco looked away, broken.

"You already have."

Harry stilled in the silence that followed, scared to breath lest it break and take his heart with it.

"No. I haven't. I accept you Draco. I accept the bond."

Draco gasped, looking up at Harry with wide eyes.

"You-you-"

Harry took a deep breath, taking Draco's smaller hands in his own.

"I accept your love, your heart, your soul, and your life. I accept the role as your dominant, with it accepting the role of caring for you, protecting you, and loving you. I promise to take care of you as your dominant and as your mate. I accept you as my partner, my lover, and my companion, for all eternity. I bond myself to you and you to me with my words, them being just an echo of my soul. So mote it be."

With every word of the aged ritual, Harry's magic sparked, reaching toward his mate. If they were looking anywhere but each other's eyes, they would see the white and gold of their auras clash, not yet joining, just dancing with each other.

"My mate," Draco whispered, answering his mate's call, "from the moment we met my soul knew. The universe had blessed my soul with another half, that half is in you. I give you my love, my heart, my soul, and my life. I give you my submittance, with it giving you my will, my security, and my love. I promise to take care of you as your submissive and as your mate. I will offer you myself as your partner, your lover, and your companion, for all eternity. I bond myself to you and you to me with my words, them being just an echo of my soul. So mote it be."

Harry brought Draco into his lap.

"I love you my Dragon."

Draco nuzzled his neck.

"I love you my Dominant."

Harry lifted him as he stood.

"We have 24 hours love."

Draco closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"I am so sorry dragon, but you must be. I'll make it as easy as I can."

Draco nodded, moving to unbutton Harry's shirt, only to have his fingers pushed away.

"Not now Draco."

He immediately cowered.

"I am sorry Dominant, I wrongly presumed-"

"Draco. I only meant that we have plans tonight. I am going to take you out to the muggle world, and treat you like the prince you are."

Draco nodded, and they disappeared with a pop.

"What is a movie?"

"Draco, you look absolutely declicous in those jeans."

"Muggles come up with the most ridiculous things you know."

"You will not put forth a single time Mister Malfoy. This is my treat to you."

"That looks dangerous."

Harry was looking at some of the toys displayed in a local sex shop.

Draco, though he had bushed a lovely shade of pink when Harry mentioned the place, was looking at a ball gag hanging on a hook.

He reached out as if to touch it before pulling his hand abruptly away, noticing his own movements.

Harry saddled up beside him.

"We have not progressed far enough for something like that."

The disappointment only shined in his eyes for a moment.

"You really want to? To- play- with me?"

Draco turned away embarassed, but nodded.

A firm hand on his hip stilled him as Harry's answer reached him.

"Then we will my love. Just not tonight. We will visit this store again eh?"

Draco looked back at him, hope alight in his eyes.

"How about an ice cream Draco?"

Draco swirled the sweet treat with his tongue, enjoying the chocolate and caramel taste mixing with the vanillla.

"Mmm"

Harry was watching him suck on a cherry before popping it into his mouth, red juice dripping from his lip.

He pulled out the stem before reaching up to wipe the liquid away, only to be stopped by Harry's hand.

"Let me get that."

Harry leaned forward, licking the dribble up before sealing in with a kiss to Draco's lips.

Draco moaned into the kiss, tangling his fingers withing Harry's messy lockes.

Harry pulled back to look into his glazed eyes.

"I think it's time I take you home."

Draco moved forward to let Harry embrace him, letting the parlor fade as he appeared in the middle of a hotel lobby.

The man at the desk showed no surprise at their sudden arrival, only smiling benignly at them.

"?Tiene una reserva?"

Harry nodded, responding fluently, "Disculpeme? Habitacion 210 para Evans?"

"!Si! Lo tenemos aqui senor! Aqui esta la clave."

"Gracias Senor."

The secretary smiled, "Y vas a querer cenar entregado o no?"

"No. Eso es todo."

"Disfrute de una estancia agradable!"

Harry tugged Draco along, opening the door to a grand room.

"You know Spanish?"

Harry nodded.

"It's required in muggle schools for you to learn a second language. Well, my school anyways."

Draco looked down suddenly nervous.

"Dragon? What is troubling you?"

He shuffled his feet.

"I don't want this to hurt."

Harry held him close, breathing in the intoxicating smell of mint.

"I will take care of you Draco."

"I know."

Harry kissed him softly, moving his lips in slow, steady movements. The buttons of Draco's shirt were undone without his notice, as he was too occupied with Harry's. They moved in tandem as trousers soon followed, along with his black silk boxers. Harry lifted him up into his arms, laying him gently onto the bed.

Open mouthed kisses covered his neck and chest, headed down to his belly button where a tantalizing tongue darted in. Harry slid his hand in beweet Draco's legs, parting them to continue his track along the inside of each creamy thigh.

"Harry!"

Draco arched off the bed.

Harry enveloped him into his mouth, bobbing slightly before releasing him.

He cast a light cleaning charm before pushing Draco's knees up, exposing a puckered hole that he soon traced with his mouth. The smaller boy quivered at Harry's touch, moaning as a finger breached him and he felt sucktion on his sack.

"OH- Harry- please-I need!"

Harry inserted the next finger, moving up to kiss Draco's sweet lips.

"What do you need dragon? What do you want?"

Draco turned pleading eyes on him as he felt the pumping fingers scissor, stretching him for something much bigger.

"You. Always you."

Harry removed his fingers.

"I can do that."

He pushed past the ring of muscle, stopping every few seconds to allow Draco to adjust to his size.

A small tear fell from his eye as he held back a whimper.

Harry ran a hand along his side, coaxing him back.

"Relax my love. I will take care of you. Let me fill you."

And he did. Soon they were moving his tandem, moans of pleasured exctasy filling the hotel room.

Harry picked him up, holding him as he moved before laying down.

Draco paused, a bit of confusion crossing his delicate features.

That was, until Harry ordered, "Ride."

Then Draco was bouncing, riding Harry with his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent gasp. His silent gasp turned into a great moan of pleasure when he came, clenching his muscles around Harry's now ejaculating organ.

Great white wings burst from his shoulders, leaping out to spread to full length.

"Merlin."

Draco looked up from Harry's chest, "What?"

Harry kissed him.

"You're so beautiful."

Their auras mixed together in a bright light, blinding to everyone but the two of them.

"I feel beautiful."

"Do you?"

Draco cuddled against him, thrilling in the brush of Harry's fingers against his feathers.

"Mmhm."

Harry waved his hand to cleanse them.

"Rest Dray. You've had a tiring day."

Draco smiled.

"Goodnight Dominant."

Harry pecked his forehead, settling himself down for the night.

"Goodnight dragon."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Morning After**

Harry woke first, finding himself with arms full of Draco. Not that he minded.

He moved his hand across the exposed feathers of his wings, smiling as Draco shifted. Harry let his hand roam to stroke Draco's back, entranced with the softness of his lover's skin.

Draco blinked open his eyes, lifting up before sucking in a hiss of breath.

Harry's eyes clouded with concern.

"Do you hurt Dray?"

Draco shook his head, denying the pain, but Harry would have none of it.

He ran his hand down Draco's spine, stopping at his lower back and pressing down.

Draco bit his lip, but it did not stop his whimper from being heard.

"Do not lie to me Draco," Harry admonished, letting his magic heal the area below his hands.

Draco buried his head in Harry's chest, tears welling even though the pain had disappeared.

"What is it dragon? Do you still hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Then why are you upset love?"

Draco looked away from him.

"I have already disappointed you, and you took all that was left of your claim from me. I'm so sorry Dominant. I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry took a deep breath, tightning his hold on the small blonde.

"You have not disappointed me my dragon. I was only upset that I had hurt you, it was not anything you had done. And I apologize, but I cannot allow you to remain in pain when I can help you. Surely there must be another way to show you are mine than by suffering?"

Draco didn't answer, content with settling himself on his holder's chest.

Harry kissed his forehead, causing Draco to look up at him.

"You are mine."

Draco smiled.

"Yours," he whispered in happy agreement.

Harry lifted a hand, moving it across Draco's collar bone.

"I can mark you, if you would like."

Draco nodded enthusiasically, thrilled with the idea.

Before he knew what was happening, Draco found himself pinned to the bed by the comfortable weight of Harry. The dark-headed boy lovingly slid his hand down Draco's side.

He first cast a breath freshening charm on the both of them, before swooping down to take Draco's mouth in a kiss. Draco's mouth was wonderfully pliant against his own, following Harry's lead.

When he pulled away, much to Draco's disappointment, he started trailing kisses down Draco's neck. The Slythering moaned as Harry's talented tongue swirled on his skin before attaching itself to his neck. Harry sucked hard at first, bringing the blood to the skin, then lightly as to make sure he wasn't hurting his lover.

As he made his mark, he grinded into Draco's manhood. Rubbing them together.

"Harry!"

Harry dutifully released him, moving to take his mouth again as they came.

"I love you my Dragon."

"I love you too Harry."

Harry nipped playfully at Draco's lips, taking his hand to lead him to the shower.

"I know."

**I know this is really short, but I have a lot going on. You might get another one before Tuesday. Hopefully longer. **

**I won't abandon I promise, I'm just trying to decide what must happen next. **

**Happy reading(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know you are expecting more. Maybe going into their year and such, but honestly, I had planned for this story to end with their bonding, then I would post a lovely epilogue.**

**I've decided to stick to this plan.**

_**Finite Incantatum**_

Draco and Harry went back that day, where Hermione was waiting.

"Where did you disappear off two?"

Harry smirked, "We had to do a few things, not to worry 'Mione."

**Because I've been asked to do a Bill/Severus scene.**

"Bill?"

Bill looked up his book, surprised when Severus placed himself on his lap, straddling him.

"Yes my love?"

Severus leaned against him.

"I love you."

Bill smiled, standing up with SEverus.

"And I love you as well."

Then Severus did something even more unexpected.

"Will you-Do you think it might be time for-uhm."

Bill silenced his stuttering with a kiss, nuzzling his ear.

"What is it you want Severus? Anything?"

Severus sighed.

"I want-you. I want you to- make love to me. I'm ready."

Bill looked up before attatching his lips to SEverus'.

"Of course."

They tumbled back onto the mattress.

"I'll take care of you Severus."

"I know you will."

And Ron got all angry and such, but then he got distracted by Lavender Brown. Hermione was sad of course, but one Blaise Zabini decided to comfort her and all is well that ends well.

**Sorry, that's a muggle expression.**

Then we can't forget dear Ginevra, who eventually tried to woo Harry with a love potion, witch brought about a very irate veela.

Draco was not happy with her.

But Harry simply fought the potion as he would the imperius and strolled up to the residing potions master, and requested an antidote.

Ginny was expelled for using a love potion on a fellow student.

We haven't heard from her in a while.

Now, today for that matter, Harry is sitting back on the couch in Severus' rooms, holding his favorite veela on his lap.

Severus is dozing off on his lover's shoulder, tired but content.

**Why am I sharing this scene with you?**

"Severus?"

"Yes Bill?"

Bill moved from his spot to grace the floor with his knee.

"I have something to ask you."

Severus wrenched his eyes open, more than shocked to find Bill in the position he was in. He sat up.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Bill shook his head.

"I was only wondering if you might do me the honor of being my husband."

Severus stared at him for almost a solid minute.

"I understand if you don't-"

Severus pushed him to the ground to attack his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence William Weasley."

"Is that a yes?"

"Gods yes!"

Andn they all lived happily ever after, or as happily ever after as Harry, Draco, Severus, and Bill can be.

And I guess Ginny wasn't too happy, but Karma's a bitch.

**Literally, I've met her. She's like a slightly more sane version of Bellatrix.**

**I have a story in the works, but I've decided not to post it until I've finished the plan. I don't want to leave anyone hanging while I try to come up with stuff. **

**Happy Reading(:**


End file.
